


Fairy Blood

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Family, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M.K. moves to the small town Moonhaven to live with her father, who is convinced that fairies exist and is determined to prove it.  M.K. remains skeptical, until her father goes missing and comes to realize that fairies aren’t just stories…and they’re not all friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I've been working on for awhile and I felt I was okay to at least post the first chapter. Should be warned this hasn't been fully beta read so apologies for grammar errors.

_Once upon a time, there were two fairy courts; the Winter and the Summer. The fairies of the Summer court were ruled by a kind queen while the Winter court were ruled by a dark king. The courts were as different as night and day but both of them enjoyed coming into the realm of man._

_The fairies of the Summer court enjoyed playing tricks on humans but would often help a human when offered a gift. They found humans to be amusing and while they would seek retribution for an insult would never harm a human unless threatened._

_The fairies of the Winter court however were much more malicious. They enjoyed tormenting humans, paralyzing them with fairy darts and stealing them to their realm for their own pleasure. To them, humans were nothing more than toys to play at their leisure._

_Both the Summer and Winter courts could arrive day and night until one day, the queen of the Summer court changed that. She knew the Winter court fairies court would turn to stone during the day if not for the stones given to them by their dark king._

_No longer able to stand the humans suffering, the queen sought the help of a brave human warrior. Together the warrior and the queen stole the stones and sealed them away in the dark king’s own chamber._

_The dark king roared in rage for days and days until he died and another dark fairy took his place as king. With the fairies of the Winter court only limited to come out at night the number of them entering the human world dwindled. The torment of the humans lessened but there was still fear of the Winter court would one day seek revenge._

_The queen appointed the human warrior and all his descendants to be guardians of the border between the two realms. Soon after, the queen stepped down as ruler and assigned another to take her place to mark the beginning of a new era._

_No one knows what happened to the old fairy queen but some say she hide herself away for she was the only living key to open the dark king’s chamber. If the Winter court ever obtained her blood and unsealed the door, the dark fairies would conquer the human realm with a cold vengeance and not even the Summer court would be safe._

Bomba adjusted his glasses as he shut the book of fairytales and stumbled over tree roots. “According to that letter, it should be around here.” He pulled out his map and ran his fingers over where he had marked it. “Oak tree, it had mention an oak tree.” He grinned as he nearly bumped into an a large oak tree. “Eureka! I found it!”

“Morning, Bomba.”

Bomba jumped and his hands fumbled but he managed to catch his book before it fell to the floor. He adjusted his glasses and finally spotted the person waving at him from a few trees over. “Oh, morning, Finn. What are you doing out here, so early?”

Finn marched over, holding up his binoculars. “Just getting in some early bird watching. What about you?”

Bomba grinned excitedly. “I’ve made a breakthrough!” He reached into his jacket. “One of my old university friends stumbled upon this while researching folklore a few towns down from here!” Bomba held it up promptly. “The letter is written by J.M. Lore, the author of this book of fairytales!”

“Um…” Finn said as he tapped his fingers against his binoculars. “That’s…nice.”

“No, no, you don’t understand, he’s from this town!” Bomba held up the book. “He wrote a letter to his sister who had married and moved away and in it he clearly states he was told the Fairy Queen story by an actual fairy right here!” Bomba said excitedly.

Finn stared uncomfortably at him as he cleared his throat. “You sure that’s a real letter? It could be a fake, like that other one you found-”

“Oh, no! It’s real, I doubled checked this time!” Bomba stated proudly. “You can’t fool me twice,” he then lowered himself to look around the roots, “and I’m certain I’ll find real proof fairies exist! This area has to be near the border to the fairy realm. I just need to find a fairy ring to prove it.”

Finn frowned as he looked up into oak tree’s branches. “Bomba, does that letter have a date?”

“September 25, 1876,” Bomba declared as he looked around the tree. “Mushrooms! No, wait not fairy ring mushrooms, just normal ones.” 

Finn leaned against the tree. “Sorry, to tell you this Bomba but you’re probably at the wrong oak.”

Bomba peeked around the trunk back at Finn. “What do you mean?”

Finn patted the oak tree. “This tree was planted here only 70 years ago, I know because my grandpa planted it here after a small forest fire. It can’t possibly be the tree from the letter. Too young.”

Bomba blinked baffled as he looked up the map again. “B-but I could have sworn-”

“However,” Finn continued. “I’ll bet the oak tree you’re looking for is the one near the pond. That one’s hundreds of years old.”

Bomba grasped his chin in thought. “But that pond is so close to town, I can’t imagine fairies going there if they didn’t want to be seen by humans.”

“The pond isn’t that close to town,” Finn replied. “And it was a lot smaller over a hundred years ago.”

“Hmm….that is true I suppose,” Bomba said as he climbed to his feet. “Perhaps, I will go there.” He glanced to his watch. “And I better hurry up, my daughter arrives today.”

“Oh, right,” Finn replied and looked hesitant. “Does she know about your…research?”

“Into fairies?” Bomba said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I have told her but it’s been so long since I’ve seen her. However, I’m sure she’ll be just as fascinated once I’ve shown her the evidence I’ve gathered.”

Finn didn’t look as convinced but he offered a smile. “Well, best of luck to you. You’ll have to make sure to give her a proper tour of the town.”

Bomba gave a laugh. “Right, it’s been a few good months since I’ve been to town myself” He gave a wave. “See you, Finn. Thanks, for the tip!”

“Anytime!” Finn replied as he watched Bomba leave. 

If Bomba had glanced back he would have seen Finn pretending not to be watching him until the man was out of sight. Finn then tucked the binoculars back into his pack and headed to the main road.

Directly outside of the woods, sat a black car along with his old friend Ronin, who was leaning against it. “Did he buy it?” Ronin asked dryly as opened the car door.

“Yeah,” Finn said as climbed into the passenger’s side. “But feel a bit bad for sending him on a wild goose chase. He had a real lead this time.”

“It’s for his own protection,” Ronin said as he turned the engine on. “He’s been getting way too close to the border lately.” He started to steer the car back to town. “What was the lead?”

“A letter,” Finn remarked. “By J.M. Lore, who I know you love so much.”

Ronin cursed. Finn knew Ronin detested the man for not only writing down the old town legends but getting it published for the world to read. Since he wrote the book, over a hundred years ago, it cause a lot of unwanted tourists to come hoping to find fairies. The saving grace was that at least the book was out of print now and the number of fairy hunters has greatly dwindle over the last decade.

All except Bomba though, who Ronin would argue was as bad as ten fairy hunters. “I’ll have to talk to Tara,” Ronin said as he turned to the left in the fork in the road. “She might be able to get a sprite to steal it when he’s not looking.”

“His daughter comes today,” Finn replied. “Think you should be watching her too?”

Ronin frowned. “No, I can’t see her being that much extra trouble unless she’s exactly like Bomba.”

“Bomba is unique,” Finn remarked. “Who else who spend 1o years trying to find proof fairies exist?”

Ronin simply shook his head as he made the last turn that led to town. 

080808080808080808080808080808080

M.K. couldn’t help but feel like she was the odd one out in the shop. There were a couple of people there but they seemed to blend in more naturally than M.K. Two of them were a couple of elderly ladies chatting as they looked over framed photos of black and white photos of what the plague claimed were “real fairies’ and a young married couple in a corner that were chuckling over a map that gave hints where to find fairy rings.

The place was clearly a tourist trap except M.K. was no tourist and this bizarre town was suppose to be her new home. She sighed and tried to ignore the curious stare the shop owner was giving her.

Honestly, she knew her dad was obsessed with fairy lore but why did he tell M.K. to meet him at the Moonhaven gift shop? It was a couple of stores down from the bus station but wouldn’t the ice cream shop across the street made more sense?

That place at least had tables outside where she could set her bag without worrying of knocking anything over and she didn’t have to be surround by a dozen very creepy and poorly painted statues of fairies. She swore the eyes seem to follow her as she moved within the shop.

M.K. sighed as she glanced to her watch for the fifth time. Her father was suppose to pick her up twenty minutes ago, did he forget? She had already tried calling him but either his cellphone was dead or he didn’t have reception where he was since he didn’t answer.

“Maybe I should just walk there,” M.K. mumbled as she tucked her hands into her pockets.

“Did you need some help?”

M.K. jumped as she spun around to the shop owner that was leaning over his counter.

“No,” she mumbled. “I’m just waiting for my dad to come pick me up but I guess he’s running late.”

“Oh,” he said, sounding surprised. He had probably figured she had been a tourist like the others that had climbed off the bus. “Is your dad a local?”

“Um…yeah, he lives just outside of town,” M.K. replied and feeling a bit more relaxed.

The man chuckled. “You should have said so,” he offered a friendly grin. “I know everyone in this town. I can probably get my son to give you a lift. Who’s your dad?”

“Professor Radcliffe Bomba,” M.K. stated and she wasn’t the least bit shocked by the stunned looked the man gave her.

“Bomba?” the man asked as he stared wide eyed. “Your dad is Bomba?”

M.K. gave a shaky nod. “Yeah…is that a problem?”

“What..um, no?” the man said hastily as he scratched his bald head. “Sorry, you just took me off guard. I didn’t even know he had a kid.”

M.K. shrugged. “It’s okay…truth be told I haven’t seen him since I was five.”

The man raised an eyebrow. “So, what brings you to visit him now? If you don’t mind me asking?”

M.K. chewed her bottom lip. “My mom died a month ago.”

The man’s eyes softened. “I’m sorry to hear that.” He looked her over sadly. “You’re awfully young to lose your mom.”

M.K. scoffed. “Tell me about.”

“So,” the man said as he rubbed his chin, “you must be moving here, are you?”

“Considering my dad is my only known family that’s alive, yeah.”

“Well,” the man said as he offered a hand to her. “Let me be the first to welcome to you to Moonhaven.”

M.K. gave a half smile as she shook the hand. “Thanks, I actually did come here with my mom and dad when I was five but I don’t remember much of it.”

“It’s a nice place,” the man replied. “Granted, takes a while getting use to a small town after living in a big city but it’s a good town.”

M.K. nodded but gave a careful look around to be sure she wasn’t overheard by the tourists as she leaned in closer. “I got to ask but is this whole town fairy crazy?” Since she had gotten off the bus she had seen at least three posters advertising fairy tours and two street vendors selling bells and iron horse shoes as protection against fairies.

The man shook his head and whispered back. “Won’t lie to you, there are a lot of folks in this town that takes the local fairy legends seriously but a lot of them play it up for the tourists.” He pointed to the couple that gleefully smiled as they marveled over tiny replica of a fairy house. “I don’t personally believe in the fairies myself but it does help bring in some income.”

M.K. gave a slow nod. “I know it’s the stories that attracted my dad,” she muttered. “He claims-”

“That he actually saw a fairy during a full moon while out on an evening stroll,” the man replied with a knowing nod. “Believe me, we all know the story with him.” He paused and looked regretful on how he said it. “I mean, not that it’s a bad thing-”

“It’s okay,” M.K. said with a sigh. “I know he doesn’t have both oars in the water.”

The man looked ready to say something when the shop’s bell jingled and Bomba stumbled in. “M.K.?” he panted as he searched and spotted her. “M.K.!” he pulled her into a hug. “Sorry I’m late but I was on a lead.”

She felt a bit awkward hugging but she slowly wrapped her arms around Bomba. “Hey, dad and it’s okay. I’ve just been learning a few things about this place.”

“Oh, good and that’s why I picked this shop for the meeting,” Bomba said as he picked up M.K.’s bag. “Earl knows everything about Moonhaven, don’t you Earl?”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Earl muttered dryly but Bomba didn’t seem to catch his tone as he headed towards the door.

“Come on, M.K. my truck’s outside,” Bomba said as he pointed it.

“Truck?” M.K. said as she looked out the window. “I thought you said you had a car.”

Bomba chuckled nervously. “Well, I did but I ended up trading that in for a truck, easier to fit equipment in the back.” He continued to ramble as he left the shop and M.K. could only sigh.

“Guess, I’ll see you later, Earl,” she said with a wave.

“Kid, here’s a word of advice,” Earl said as he glanced around and then whispered. “Like I said, I don’t believe but make sure to stay away from fairy rings, can’t be too careful you know?” He glanced around and said in an even quieter tone “Weird stuff has happened in this town.”

M.K. narrowed her eyes, she wanted to ask further what he meant but Bomba beeped the horn outside. “Sorry!” he called out sheepishly. “Still getting use to this thing!”

M.K. sighed and thanks Earl before she rushed out to the truck.

 

0808080808080808080808080808080808080

The first night in the house was a bit of a challenge. First, M.K. had to adjust actually talking to her dad, for the first time in ten years face to face. In all fairness, he did at least ask how M.K. had been handling her mom’s death since the accident and offered to talk.

However, even if M.K. was in the mood to talk about it, she wasn’t sure her dad would be the first pick for it. She could barely find common topics to talk about that didn’t include the weather, why would she talk about how she was grieving over her mom’s death? Maybe in a few months time she would, but not right now.

Bomba then started to ramble on his fairy research and the progress he had made recently with it. “According to the data I’ve collected, and this book of fairytales” Bomba said as he flipped opened a book. “The only way to enter the fairy realm is to be taken by a fairy or find a fairy ring to enter it.” 

“What’s a fairy ring exactly?” M.K. asked and recalled that what Earl had warned her about.

“A circle of darken grass,” Bomba said as his eyes sparkled with glee, “but they usually have a circle of mushroom or fungi with it.”

“Mushrooms?” M.K. asked with an arch eyebrow. Was that seriously what everyone was so concerned with?

“However, a fairy ring only last for one night,” Bomba replied as he slammed his book shut. “So, the trick is to find one that is still open before it shuts again.”

“And that’s what you’ve spent 10 years looking for?” M.K. asked as she resist the urge to rub her eyes.

“Well, that,” Bomba said as he held up a blurred photo, “and solid proof that fairies exist.” He handed the photo to M.K. “You probably don’t remember but I took this photo when we came here.”

M.K. stared at the photo of a few trees with a grey blur that seem to pass by the trees. She had a feeling she knew what this photo was. “Mom told me, this was the night you, her and I went out for a walk?”

“That’s right,” Bomba replied as he waved his arms like he was re-acting the scene. “It was after supper, and we were on our way back to the cottage when we saw it.”

“A fairy,” M.K. said, knowing for sure this was the story.

“That’s right! He was small and wore skull for a hat but he ran off before I could get a proper picture.”

M.K. sighed. “Dad, no offense but that doesn’t sound like a fairy to me,” she gave a shrug. “Couldn’t it have just been a man in a costume.”

“That’s what we thought at first,” Bomba said. “But I chased after it and suddenly there was a bright flash of light and poof!” He waved his hands. “He was gone!” He jabbed his finger at the photo. “I asked the locals and realized it wasn’t the first sighting of that particular fairy either.” Bomba smirked as he folded his arms over his chest. “There’s no doubt that whatever that thing was, it was a fairy.”

M.K. sighed. She had debated if she should confront her dad about the issue or not. She was only 15 and would have to be living with him for the next few years but M.K. figured she had to at least try to talk sense into him. “But Dad, it’s been 10 years, don’t you think it’s time to…” she chewed her bottom lip. “Give up?”

Bomba blinked and looked like M.K. had asked to chop his arm off but then he gave a grin with a laugh. “Why would I give up,” he said as he moved to reached into his pocket and brought out a letter. “When I got a solid lead!” He handed it to M.K. to read. “There’s evidence here of where I could find a possible fairy ring! Read it!”

M.K. read over the letter which she realize was about some guy telling his sister about a fairy he saw. She wondered if it was a prank until she saw the date. “How old is this letter?” she asked in disbelief.

“It’s from the late 19th century!” Bomba said with a grin. “And where a fairy ring has appeared once there’s a good chance it will appear there again. I just have to find the spot and watch it like a hawk until it appears.” 

M.K. rubbed the back of her neck. “But don’t you think it’s time to stop,” she brushed the hair out of her eyes. “I mean, yes you saw a fairy but Mom didn’t see it and you were both there on that night, so did it ever cross your mind you didn’t see anything.”

An expression of confusion passed over her father’s face. “Didn’t see? What are you talking about, Honey? You’re mom saw it and fully believed it was a fairy like I did.”

“No, she didn’t,” M.K. replied. “She told me-”

“No, no, she did,” Bomba said as he searched through a pile of papers and brought out a notebook. “Here, your mom even took her own notes on it.” He handed it to her. “We researched it together for the first couple of months.”

M.K. remained doubtful until she saw the pages. They were written in her mom’s handwriting and there were even sketches of what fairies possibly looked like. She flipped through the pages and saw there were even more detail notes and drawings. “That doesn’t make sense,” M.K. said softly. “She always told me she didn’t believe in fairies.”

Bomba’s eyes softened. “Yes, well, I can believe that considering how she suddenly became-” He then trailed off and look hesitant.

“Became what?” M.K. asked concerned.

“Well…um..uneasy might be the right word?” Bomba asked. “She thought we were dealing with things we shouldn’t be.”

“You mean she was scared?” M.K. asked as she fingered the notebook’s pages.

“A bit maybe,” Bomba replied but then quickly added. “Not that there’s anything to be scared off,” he pointed to the door. “I make sure we have an iron horseshoe at each door, fairies are weak against iron you know.”

M.K. was only half listening. Why didn’t her mom tell her she did believed in fairies? Was she afraid M.K. might start believing in them too? And why would she be scared? Her mom had been one of the most logical people she knew. What was there to be scared of?

It was then M.K. lost her train of thought as the sound of claws running on the hardwood floor echoed throughout the house and a small dog came racing in.

“Ozzy! There you are!” Bomba replied as he scooped him up. “I was wondering where you were hiding.”

“Ozzy?” M.K. said in disbelief. “He’s still alive?”

“Um, well most of him,” Bomba said as he passed the old pug to her and M.K. was greeted by a lick to her face. “He’s down to three legs but he keeps going.”

M.K. laughed as she scratched Ozzy’s ears. “Hey, boy, I missed you.”

Bomba smiled as he clapped his hands. “How about I make dinner, while you and Ozzy can get re-acquainted.” He headed towards the kitchen. “I got to check my cameras and see if I got lucky today.”

M.K. sighed but decided to hold off any more attempted persuasion of getting her dad to give up his fairy search, at least for the time being. However, the revelation about her mother was still puzzling. If her mom had believed in fairies, what could have spooked her to the point of leaving her dad?


	2. Human Friends are Hard to Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandrake starts to make a plan, Ronin is concerned about the friends Nod hangs out with and M.K. starts to wonder if there's more to the town than meets the eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't been fully beta read so sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes that are there.

Elsewhere, far in the dark corners of the fairy realm, the lord of the Winter Court stroked his chin as he reached for a dagger. He gave a loud cry as he swung it at the goblin that was banging his knees together. 

The goblin shrieked and shut his eyes as the dagger floor and pinned to the wall with only an inch away from his face. “G-good shot Lord Mandrake.”

Mandrake laughed. “Well, look at that my aim is getting better,” he grinned at the goblin. “I didn’t hit your legs this round.”

“N-no, my Lord,” the goblin stammered. “Um...that was the seventh round m-may I suggest a different game?”

Mandrake took another dagger and ran his fingers over the blade. “But this is so good for practicing my aim,” he narrowed his eyes slyly at the goblin. “And I want make sure you fully remember why you should never be late giving your report.” He then loomed over the goblin and pointed it as his neck. “And I’m having so much fun.”

“Lord Mandrake,” a redcap exclaimed as he entered. “I am here with my report.”

Mandrake’s smile dropped to a frown and he gave a sigh. “And that ends my fun for now.” He glared at the goblin and pointed to the door with his staff. “Go and make sure you’re not late next time,” he held up the dagger, “or next time I’ll be using your teeth to sharpen my daggers.”

“Y-yes, my Lord!” the goblin exclaimed as nearly tripped over his feet and ran straight out.

Mandrake shook his head as he the redcap stood in the center of the room. “What news do you have for me?” Mandrake asked as he sat in his throne that was covered in animal skins.

The redcap gave a salute. “We have confirmed that Queen Tara will be choosing an heir soon.”

“Ah,” Mandrake said with a mocking grin. “So, the grand time of a new fairy queen of the Summer Court is fast approaching. Any word on who the new heir will be?”

“No, my Lord,” the redcap replied with a bow. “She still seems to be going over possible candidates.”

Mandrake frowned. If he knew who was going to be chosen it would be such a delight to find the heir and kill them before the crown even touched their heads. Although, Queen Tara and Ronin both probably predicated this and were keeping the Queen’s list of heirs under lock and key.

Still, even if they couldn’t learn the Queen’s heir, that didn’t mean they couldn’t have a little fun.

“What would you have us do?” the red cap asked.

“Keep an eye on the Summer Court and report any possible clues you find on who will be the next heir.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“Also,” Mandrake said as he gave a wicked grin. “Prepare some mushrooms, I want to have a fairy ring blooming soon.”

The redcap looked up and scratched his red coloured hat. “May I ask why, my Lord?”

“Our dear Ronin will be so busy keeping track of Queen Tara and her court,” Mandrake replied as he twirled the staff in his hands. “He won’t have time to guard that precious human realm of his.” He gave a foreboding smile. “It’s been so long since we ‘invited’ a human to come and play with us, don’t you agree?”

The redcap gave a wicked grin in return. “It has my Lord, but it has been tricker to lure a human to the rings.”

“Keep an eye out,” Mandrake said as he sat up. “I know humans and for every smart human there’s always at least one foolish enough that you can capture.”

“As you wish my Lord,” the redcap said with a bow before he turn to take his leave.

Mandrake chuckled. “Maybe if I’m lucky, I’ll finally get to bring Ronin’s charming nephew here.”

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Elsewhere, Ronin sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes. “You certain you can’t spare someone to sneak into Bomba’s house to get that letter?”

The small furry brownie shook her head. “Sorry, Roninm but everyone’s running around with the coronation of the new queen coming up.” She waved her little arms as she attempted to keep her balance on the tree branch. 

“And even if we could, for a bird brain, that guy knows how to guard his house against full blooded fairies. He has iron horse shoes on every door, bells at every window and a garden full of St. John’s wart!” She shook her head. “We would have an easier time sneaking into Mandrake’s castle.” 

Ronin frowned but he gave an understanding nod. “Looks like I’ll have to handle it myself then,” he rose from the rock he’d been sitting on. “Make sure to tell Tara to stay on high alert. We haven’t heard much from the Winter Court lately.”

The brownie tilted her head as she leaned on her hands. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“No, cause it probably means he’s taking his time planning something,” Ronin said as he started to head back.

“Hey!” the brownie protested as she stood up and cleared her throat. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” She scratched her throat. “I’m feeling rather parched since, you know, being a messenger is thirsty work.” 

Ronin paused and then gave a smirk. “Am I? Oh, gee, what could I be forgetting?” He chuckled as the brownie started to glare. “Good work should be it’s own reward, shouldn’t it?”

The brownie huffed as she folded her arms across her chest and pouted like Nod use to do when he was little. Ronin knew brownies weren’t allowed to asked for payment directly but that didn’t mean they couldn’t hint at it.

Ronin kept his smirk as he reached into his pocket and handed over a bottle of cream. “Here, fresh from Finn’s farm this morning.”

The brownie’s pout instantly turned into a delighted grin as she took the bottle and tied it to her back. “With this much, I’ll have enough for a whole day!”

Ronin was tempted to comment that there was such as thing called rationing, but he doubted the brownie would listen. The brownie started to hum to herself before disappearing and retreating back to the fairy realm.

Ronin chuckled to himself as he made his way out of the woods and back to his house. The sun had already set when Ronin entered and locked his door. He spotted Nod’s jacket hanging on the coat and tossed his to join it.

“Nod, I’m home!” he called.

“In the living room!”

Ronin followed the voice, but froze when he heard another voice.

“BLAST IT ALL!” a high pitch voice yelled. “YOU CHEATED!”

“I did not! You just suck at this game!”

Ronin narrowed his eyes as he glanced into the living and saw what he expected. Nod was playing video games and a green sprite with leaves sticking out of his hair was smashing the buttons on the game controller. He let out a series of curse words as the black knight on the screen fell while Nod’s white knight fighter waved a fist in victory.

Nod laughed as he watch the sprite bang his head against the game controller. “I can set it on easy mode if you want?”

Ronin cleared his throat to be certain he had Nod’s full attention. “What is he doing here?” Ronin asked pointing to the sprite.

Nod shrugged. “Roland said he’s never seen a video game so I thought I show him.”

Roland smashed the button on the controller and growled. “How do I get my knight back up again?” He pointed to the screen. “Knight! I commanded you to get up this instant.”

Nod looked ready to intervene, but Ronin beat him to the punch as she picked up Roland. “Fun time is over,” he told Roland as he brought him to an opened window and set him on it. “Get on home, for the time being Tara doesn’t want any of you lot roaming in the dark.”

“All right, all right,” Roland said as he shook his head. “No need to get your knickers in a knot, I’m going!” He waved a hand. “Later, Nod! I want vengeance for my knight.”

Nod waved, but didn’t bother hiding the annoyed look from Ronin as they watched Roland jump out the window. “What did you do that for?” Nod asked as he climbed to his feet. “We were having fun.”

Ronin narrowed his eyes. “And you know the rules, no fairies in the house if I’m not around.”

Nod rolled his eyes. “It’s just Roland; he can be a grump, but he’s harmless.”

“And he also has a knack for getting into trouble,” Ronin replied as he sat on the couch. “Need I remind you when Nim and I had to save his sorry hide from being shipped to the arctic last summer? Or how he convinced you it was a grand idea to go to that pond where that kelpie was?”

“I was eight,” Nod replied as he slumped into his chair. “I’m not a little kid anymore. I can take care of myself.”

Ronin sighed. Nod was fifteen and he had trained the boy how to defend himself against fairies, however both of these factors didn’t stop Ronin’s constant worry of Nod being snatched by Mandrake’s fairies. Nod had been Mandrake’s favorite target since he was five, but so far Ronin had kept his nephew out of Mandrake’s clutches and he planned to keep it that way.

“I know you can,” Ronin said softly, “but I also know fairies have a knack for getting into over their heads and dragging people along with them.”

Nod gave him a skeptical look. “Well, considering that is our family business, shouldn’t I just get use to it now?”

“Trust me, you’ll get plenty of it in years to come,” Ronin said as he stood and tugged Nod’s shoulder. “Did you eat yet?”

“I had a chocolate bar.”

“Right, so I’ll take that as a ‘No’,” Ronin confirmed as he gestured with his thumb. “Give me a hand in the kitchen.”

Nod sigh but proceeded to enter the kitchen. “Why were you so late getting home anyway?”

Ronin opened a bag of dried pasta and handed Nod a pot to fill with water. “Getting a status report and I was trying to see if I could get one of Tara’s brownies to get that letter from Bomba.” Ronin grabbed the can of tomato sauce. “Unfortunately, they’re all busy getting ready for the coronation and Bomba increased the security around his house.”

“Can you blame him?” Nod asked he turned off the water tap and set the pot on the stove. “Considering how many things go ‘missing’ in his house?” 

“It’s for his own protection,” Ronin replied while he took hold of the can opener. “Unless you think it’s a brilliant idea to have him catch an actual leprechaun?”

“No,” Nod replied as he turned the water on, “just saying the guy has a right to be paranoid.” Nod leaned against the counter. “So, do you need me to pretend I’m researching another paper so I can sneak in and swipe the letter?”

Ronin shook his head. “No, I’ll do it after I drop you off at school.” He tapped the can of sauce into the bowl and looked to Nod hesitantly. “By the way, Nim heard the school’s basketball team is having tryouts tomorrow after school. Thinking of going?”

Nod scoffed. “Thanks, but no. I got better things to do than have to spend hours listening to Coach Jones barking orders in my ear.”

Ronin frowned and patted Nod’s shoulder. “Might not be a bad idea though. You would get to hang out with kids your own age for once instead of an old dinosaur like me.”

“I’m fine,” Nod said as he rolled his eyes. “I have more fun having out with people I actually have stuff in common with, I do have friends.”

“I know,” Ronin said with a sigh, “but you might prefer friends who are your age or don’t come equip with wings and shaggy hair.”

Nod gave a half smile. “Well, rather hard to find stuff in common with the kids at school when you’re part fairy.”

Ronin was silent. He couldn’t argue against that, while Nod’s father had been a human his mother was a full blooded fairy. Nod was the only half blood fairy in Moonhaven and he couldn’t blame Nod for wanting to keep to himself. Their family had enough on their plate alone, but Nod’s was doubled with his fairy blood.

This resulted in Nod prefered to spending time with his fairy friends and Ronin had been getting concerned he’d been spending too much time with them. Ronin had promised Nod’s father he would raise Nod as a human and Ronin couldn’t help, but worry Nod would forget his human half more and more the less time he wanted to spend with actual humans that weren’t protecting the fairy realm.

“Just think about it,” Ronin replied as the water started to boil and he dumped the dried pasta in. “You might find you like it.”

Nod didn’t look convince as he reached for the bread. “Yeah, sure, I’ll think about it.”

Ronin turned his focus back to cooking so that Nod would at least have more in his stomach than chocolate.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

When M.K. awoke the next morning, she ended up laying awake in her bed for a good half hour before getting up. It was still hard to believe this was her life now. Sometimes it did feel like she would wake up and find her mom making pancakes in the kitchen like she always did.

As M.K. got dressed, she debated on what she should do today. It was Friday, so she wasn’t going to start at her new school until Monday. She had been hoping Bomba was planning to spend some time together before school started, but after seeing his ‘enthusiasm’ on his fairy research M.K. had a feeling she was going to be mostly on her own this weekend.

M.K. slipped her hoodie on as she spotted Ozzy dancing in circles at her and barked. She couldn’t hold back as smile as she picked up her old pet. “You want some breakfast, Boy?”

Ozzy gave a gentle growl in which M.K. translated as “Yes,” and carried him down the stairs. She set Ozzy on the floor and glanced around looking for her father, but then she heard movement from the study. 

“Dad?” she called out as she entered. “Where do you keep Ozzy’s dogfood-” She trailed off as saw the person in the room was not her father, but a man she had never seen before.

He spun around from the desk he was standing at and seemed to tuck something into his pocket. “Uh...morning,” the man stammered.

“Um...hi?” M.K. replied, unsure if she should be freaked out there was a stranger in her house. “And who are you?”

“Ronin, I live down the road a bit,” he said as he offered a hand. “You’re Mary Katherine, right? Bomba told me about you.”

“I actually go by M.K.,” she replied as she took the hand, but kept her eyes narrowed. Had she imagined it or had Ronin stashed something into his pocket so she wouldn’t see. “So, what are you doing?”

Ronin looked ready to give an answer, but at the moment Bomba came stumbling in. “Here it is, Roinin!” Bomba exclaimed as he handed over a book. “A complete guide of all the local birds.” He gave a laugh. “Although, I never knew you were interested in bird watching?”

“Nim, got me into it,” Ronin said as he tucked the book under his arm. “Thanks, Bomba. I’ll bring it back once I copy the pages.”

Bomba nodded and then seemed to realize M.K. was there. “Oh, sorry. Ronin, this is-”

“We’ve met,” M.K. replied as she raised an eyebrow at Ronin. “And I have to say you don’t look what the bird watching type to me.”

Ronin coughed, but gave a force smile. “Well, nothing wrong with trying something new.” He glanced to his watch. “Sorry to cut this short but I’m late for work.”

“Yeah, sure, I need to gather my notes anyway,” Bomba replied as he went to sit as his desk. “M.K., can show you out.”

M.K. blinked surprise but shrugged. “Um...yeah, sure.” She glanced back to see her father starting to go through his pile of papers before leading Ronin to the door. “Um..well, guess I’ll be seeing you around.”

“It’s a small town, so you will,” Ronin said with a nod as he went to the door. M.K. then expected for him to shut the door behind, but he paused mid-way and looked at her seriously. “Not to spook you, but if you want to stay safe, stay out of the woods at night.”

M.K. frowned as she rubbed her arms. “What?”

“The woods in these parts can be dangerous especially for kids your age,” he gestured to where Bomba sat. “Even if he insists, don’t let him drag you into the woods.”

M.K. wasn’t sure if there was a double meaning to Ronin’s words but for the moment she nodded. “Um...I’ll try.”

That seemed to be enough to satisfy Ronin as he proceeded to shut the door. “See you around.”

M.K. stared at the door after it shut and she repeated the scene in her head. That wasn’t odd, right? The man was just telling her to stay out of the woods at night, a lot of adults would. Still, it was the way he said it and then there was that weird action with his pocket.

“M.K!” Bomba cried as he suddenly raced out of the study and grabbed her by the shoulder. “H-have you seen my letter?! I can’t find it!”

“Um, no.” M.K. collected herself and pried her dad’s fingers off her arm. “Where did you last see it?”

“On my desk,” Bomba said as he rubbed his eyes. “I put it there so I wouldn’t lose it.” He moaned as he buried his face into his hands. “I swear, this always happens. Just when I find something interesting I seem to lose it!”

M.K. chewed her bottom lip and glanced out the window just in time to see Ronin driving off in his car. Could he have taken it? “You lose stuff a lot?”

Bomba nodded. “The worst of it is it always seems to be my fairy research.” He grumbled and rolled up his sleeves. “Well, not this time! I’m trying that room apart until I find it!” He glance back over his shoulder. “Mind giving me a hand, Honey!”

M.K. nodded as she stole one last glance out of the window. “Dad, by any chance do you lost stuff after Ronin visits?”

“Ronin?” Bomba asked. “No, but he hardly visits me.” He scooped up a pile of papers. “Although, now that you mention it, I always seem to misplace stuff whenever I have visitors.”

“Is that so?” M.K. asked suspiciously. “Then maybe there’s a connection?”

Bomba paused and stared at her wide eyed. “Oh my gosh, you’re right!”

M.K. grinned, glad to see her dad wasn’t that clueless.

“It must be the work of the fairies!”

M.K. swallowed hard as she gripped a chair for support. “What?”

“The fairies must be stealing my work while I’m distracted,” he ran a hand through his hair, “but I could have sworn I took enough precautions so they can’t enter the house. Maybe I need more bells!” 

M.K. rolled her eyes. She took it back, her dad was that clueless.


	3. New Friends, New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M.K. starts going to her new school and makes an unexpected friend. Meanwhile, Ronin has a chat with the Fairy Queen

Besides spending a whole day trying to find the missing letter, the rest of M.K.’s weekend was uneventful. She had ended up mostly hanging around the house and tried to find quiet places to practice her sketching. She had pondered possibility going into town and explore but she kept putting it off since she really had no one to show her around, except her dad who was too busy trying to chart possible hiding places for imps.

However, her nerves started to rattle her Monday morning as he was forced to prepare for her first day of school. M.K. had assumed her father would be too pre-occupied and she would have to walk but she was surprised to find her dad offering to give her a ride to school.

She took to the offer, even if the ride was a bit awkward. M.K. could tell her dad wanted to offer her encouragement but he seemed unsure what to say as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

“Um….” he rambled. “Do you want me to come and pick you up?”

“No, it’s okay,” M.K. replied as she unbuckled her seatbelt. “I can find myself home.”

“Oh, alright,” Bomba replied as he adjusted his mirror. “I’ll try to be home for dinner but I maybe running late.”

M.K. tired to smile as she climbed out of the truck. “I can take care of myself for dinner,” she waved. “So, I’ll see you later!”

“Have a good day, Honey!” Bomba cried as he shut the door and drove off.

M.K. sighed and tried to ignore the snickers she heard from a couple of boys that had been sitting on the steps. “And the new school starts,” she grumbled as her fingers tightened around the straps to her backpack.

The morning went as well as M.K. expected. Her homeroom teacher, science teacher and history all introduced her to the class as the new kid. Each time, M.K. gave a small wave as some of the students looked mildly curious while the others barely acknowledged her existence. 

She was relieved she didn’t get teased for being the new kid but no one approached her to introduce themselves either. It was a small town and M.K. had a sense, from looking around at the various groups, that kids tended to stick to friends they’ve known since elementary and none wanted to risk being the first to invite the new kid in.

M.K. wasn’t really bothered by it until lunch hour came and she had to find a place to sit. Every table had been claimed by a different group and M.K. couldn’t steal a seat at any of them without receiving the look that she was a an intruder on their turf.

She endlessly encircled the cafeteria and seriously pondered if she should try risking stealing an empty chair from a group when she spotted it. Off in the far corner, there was a table with only one student.

He was a boy and he seemed to be tuning out the tables around him as he read the book while he ate. Feeling like she had found the oasis in the desert, M.K. approached. She didn’t know if she should bother or not but she cleared her throat. 

“Um...can I sit here?”

The boy glanced up and then looked around in confusion to confirm she was talking to him. “Uh...yeah, it’s a free country.”

She gave a sigh of relief as she pulled out the chair and sat. “Thanks...um...what’s your name? I’m M.K.”

The boy gave a chuckle as he placed his book down. “M.K?”

“Short for Mary Katherine,” she replied as she poked at her meal. Did he think it was funny? He wouldn’t be the first.

“Oh,” the boy replied as he processed it. “Okay, that makes more sense and I’m Nod by the way.” He raised an eyebrow as he looked her over. “You’re new aren’t you?”

M.K. gave a nervous laugh. “Is it that obvious?”

“Considering you’re sitting at the table of the well known loner in this school,” Nod replied. “Yeah, a little.” 

M.K. rubbed the back of her neck. “Well, can you blame me?” She gestured to the other kids around them. “Seems like everyone already in a herd.”

Nod sucked the air through his teeth and gave a nod. “No, I can’t actually.” He offered a smiled as he set his book down. “So, did you just move here?”

“Last week,” M.K. explained as she tried to poke at her food. “My dad already lived here, so I came to be with him.” She wasn’t sure if she should add “Because my mother died,” but she rather not get into the topic just yet. “It’s a big switch for me though, not use to being in such a small town.”

Nod shrugged. “You’ll get use to it, although,” he cast her a sideway glance. “If you don’t care much for fairies, you might have a tough time.”

“What is it with this town and fairies?” M.K. asked curiously. “I mean, I get it’s a good way to lure tourists in but so many people seem to take it so seriously.” She remembered the warning Ronin had given her about the woods and then of course there was Earl’s warning of avoiding the fairy rings.

“There’s a lot of old legends about them in this town,” Nod said as he leaned back in his chair. “This town is suppose to be the closest to the border between the fairy realm and the human realm.”

M.K. raised an eyebrow. “You know a lot about the subject, huh?”

Nod gave a half smile. “It’s kind of part of my family’s business.” He then frowned and looked at her curiously. “You don’t care much for fairies?”

M.K. chewed her bottom lip. “It’s not that I don’t care for them, I’ve just never thought much about them and...my dad talks about it non-stop. So, I feel like I’m getting a lot of info jammed into my head at once.”

“Ah, been there,” Nod said as his fingers tapped his book cover, like he was debating on what he should talk next.

However, it was then M.K.’s eyes happen to glance on the title and grinned. “Is that the latest Saunterland book? I didn’t think it was in paperback yet.”

Nod blinked surprised as he held the book up. “You read this series?”

M.K. nodded. “It’s my favorite mystery series, although I didn’t care for the third one. Is that one any better?”

“A lot,” Nod said, as his eyes sparked with enthusiasm. “I won’t spoil you but this has a lot more of Jodi in this.”

M.K. felt herself relax more as she and Nod started to compare notes on which novel was better. Before either of them knew it, lunch hour was over and they were force to part ways for the time being.

M.K. was then forced to endure a English class and then finally freedom was in sight as she headed for math class, which was also the final class for the day. However, as she entered she heard a whistle and glanced up.

Nod waved from his seat in the back and M.K. couldn’t hide the smile off her face. At least she had one person she knew in one of her classes. She was forced to sit up near the front but during the lesson she couldn’t resist giving a sideway glance back in Nod’s direction. She felt relief when the teacher Mrs. Green said “Class was dismissed,” and they were finally free to leave.

The other kids instantly fled the classroom but M.K. tossed her bag over her shoulder as she went to greet Nod. “I got to ask,” she said as she doubled check to make sure the teacher had left, “is Mrs. Green always that...cranky?”

Nod laughed as he stretched his shoulders. “Yes and believe it or, assigning 4 pages of math questions is when she’s in a good mood.”

“Oh, goody,” M.K. replied as she looked to her math book. “That’s something to look forward to.”

Nod rose from his chair. “I may order a sundae at Nim’s on the way home. My brain needs a sugar boost before I tackle that homework.”

M.K. tilted her head as she slipped her backpack over her shoulder. “What’s Nim’s?”

Nod stared at her like she was asking what a tree was. “You don’t know what Nim’s is?”

“As I’ve said, new kid in town and I haven’t gotten to see much of the place yet.”

“Oh, yeah,” Nod said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s an ice cream shop and the official name is Nim Galuu but most locals tend to refer to it as Nim’s since Nim owns it.”

“Ice cream shop,” M.K. said as she chewed her bottom lip. “Wait, is it that place that right across where that fairy gift shop is?”

“You got it,” Nod confirmed as he got out of his seat and picked up his backpack. He then went quiet as he looked at M.K. and seemed to be debating something. 

“What?” M.K. asked as she looked over her clothes and wondered if there was a stain or something else Nod was staring at.

“No, it’s nothing,” Nod stammered and ran his hand through his hair, “but, you can come with me if you want. Although, it’s usually crowded at this time of day, all the other kids tend to hide out there after school.”

“Oh,” M.K. asked, slightly surprised. Nod seemed to be a little nervous. Was it that weird to be asking her to tag along? “Sure, that’d be great,” M.K. replied. “I have no clue when my dad will be home so I got time to kill, as long as it isn’t out of your way.”

“Naw, I’m suppose to meet my uncle there,” Nod replied as they both left the classroom. “We can split a sundae.”

M.K. chuckled. “But I barely know you,” she replied as she went to chase after him.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Ronin poked at the remaining pieces of the letter in the fireplace until it was all reduced to ash. He wiped his forehead from the heat as he sat back and reached for the bucket of water. “And that’s one less problem,” he muttered as he dumped in the water and sighed. “Now, if only I could keep Bomba-”

He trailed off as he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Discreetly, Ronin reached for his dagger that hung near the fireplace and as soon as he sensed the presence behind him, Ronin spun around.

A shriek was given as a brown ferret dashed away in front and duck beneath the nearest a chair.

Ronin cursed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh, for heaven’s sake, Grub you gave me a heart attack!”

The little ferret’s tail peeked out from beneath the chair and wagged at Ronin innocently. Ronin shook his head. Years ago, when he had decided that Nod needed a furry companion to keep him company, Ronin had fully expected the boy to pick a dog or at least a fish, but nope! It had to be a ferret. They had been in the shelter for barely five minutes before Ronin realized his nephew had vanished from his side and had made a beeline for the ferret that had been recently rescued.

At that point, Ronin will never know for sure, but it may have been possible to convince Nod that a ferret was not a good idea for a pet and steer him back towards the dogs, except all his chances were dashed as a volunteer offered Nod a free book all about ferrets.

Ronin knew his fate was sealed as he watch Nod devour the book and start reading off random facts about ferrets and why he had to have THIS particular one. Although, what on earth convince Nod to name the ferret Grub that would forever remain a mystery.

Ronin place the dagger back as he saw Grub peek out from his hiding place. “How did you get out of your cage, again?” 

It was then the household’s second furry animal entered and walked by Ronin’s feet before selecting a perch on the same chair Grub was hiding other. Ronin’s eyes narrowed at the brown and white cat and he pointed at him accusingly. “Mub, this was your doing, wasn’t it?”

The cat glanced up, flicked his ears as he gave a “Well, duh?” meow before returning to his grooming.

Ronin shook his head. How Nod’s cat managed to break the ferret out of his cage, time and time again he would never know. It had been tricky enough to have just the ferret in the household but then Nod had to find that stray cat.

He had been caring for it in secret for a good month before Ronin learned of it and that was only because the cat had gotten injured and Nod was desperate to save him. Ronin still remembered a ten year old Nod, carrying the limp cat in his arms as he tried to hold back the tears.

Ronin had instantly called Finn over since he was use to caring for animals due to his farm. However, Ronin had the harder task of calming Nod down and reassuring him the cat was not going to die. Course, he had assumed Finn would offer to take the cat home with him since he already had three.

But no, Finn decided to be sneaky and state he was certain the best place for the cat to recover was right there with Nod and Ronin. If Nod hadn’t been in the room, Ronin would have strangled his oldest friend.

The cat was only suppose to stay for a month, two months stopped but that infernal creature had somehow manage to convince Ronin to let Nod keep it. Ronin was fairly certain it was the sight of seeing both Nod and the cat cuddle together and sleep that finally broke him.

Thus, Mub was added to their little family and Ronin. It was also then Ronin promised himself that he would get Nod a book of baby names before his nephew had children since he was seriously questioning his tastes for proper names.

Ronin reached for his jack as he headed towards the door. “I’ll get Nod to put you back into your cage later,” Ronin replied as he turned the knob and locked the door. He glanced at his clock to check the time before he headed into the woods.

He was due to pick up Nod in an hour but he had a meeting to attend first. Ronin kept walking until he spotted the old oak tree and heard humming. As usual, Tara was making a crown out of daisies and gave a warm smile. 

“Want one?” she offered as she held up her creation.

“Aren’t you a little old to make crowns, Tara?” Ronin asked as he took a seat on the stump next to her.

“You’re never too old to make crowns.” She held it up and placed it on Ronin’s head. “There,” she proclaimed as she ignored Ronin’s annoyed glance. “It’s suites you.”

“If you’re done mocking me,” Ronin said as he removed the crown. “How is the coronation coming along?”

“I have my candidate,” Tara said with a smile as she held up a finger, “but I can’t pass on the crown until the next full moon, so I’m trying to keep it a secret.”

“Knowing Mandrake, he’ll probably try to stir trouble to stop you from passing the crown.”

Tara frowned and gave a nod. “I am concerned he may kidnap some humans since all my fairy guards are distracted with guarding the court.”

Ronin sighed, that had been his same fear as well. “Thankfully, Nod has enough common sense to keep his bells on him and the tourist season is low at this time of year. So, they shouldn’t be that many humans in the woods.”

“What about Bomba?” Tara asked. “I heard he was near the oak tree.”

“I already burned the letter and Finn managed to direct him into a safer direction.” He ran a hand through his hair. “His daughter arrived and I already told her the same warning.”

Tara folded her hands into her lap. “He has a daughter?”

“About Nod’s age,” Ronin said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “And she seems a lot sharper than Bomba, she caught me stealing the letter.”

Tara chuckled. “Oh, you’re getting slow in your old age, Ronin.”

Ronin raised an eyebrow. “Unless it’s a dark fairy, I’m not that concerned about a teen girl seeing me.”

“Well, speaking of old age,” Tara said as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Once I step down as Queen, I’ll be in retirement and I’m looking forward to moving into the human realm.”

Ronin cleared his throat. He nor she had certainly never kept their feelings for each other a secret, but protocol had to be followed while she was Queen. “And where do you think you’ll live?”

“I figured I move in with you and Nod, I already got his approval.”

“Don’t I get a say in the matter?” Ronin asked dryly. 

Tara chuckled as she kissed Ronin on the cheek. “Perhaps a little,” she said in a teasing tone.

Ronin smiled but gently took her hand. “Seriously though, Tara are you sure you want to do that?” He frowned and gently squeezed her hands. “We both know that most of the court frown upon fairy and human...relations.” That was putting it mildly. 

There were fairies that choose to live in the human world regularly but those were considered to be oddballs by most of the court. However, falling in love and marrying a human was considered scandalous.

Tara smiled as she leaned into Ronin. “We both know I’ve always liked the human realm more than the fairy realm.” She looked up at him. “And before you asked, it was far before you and I ever met, so no it’s not only for you.”

Ronin smirked. “If that is what you wish your majesty, I will support you.”

Tara kissed his cheek and sighed. “But while I still wear the crown, I need to get back.” She rose from the seat and straightened her gown. “I’ll send word as soon as we heard any of the Winter Court activity.” She gave a smile as leaves began to encircle her like a whirlwind. “Say ‘Hi’ for Nod, for me.”

“Will do,” Ronin said as the leaves covered her and suddenly Queen Tara vanished. Ronin looked to where Tara sat thoughtfully before he rose. Her moving in wouldn’t be that big of a change for him and Nod. Nod had always been fond of her, and Tara was well aware Nod was always a priority for Ronin. Still, it would take some adjusting but that was worry for later. Right now, they had to watch the Winter Court like a hawk until the new Queen was crowned.

Ronin glanced to his watch and started to head back. It was time to go pick up Nod at Nim’s and he just hoped the boy didn’t stuff his stomach up with ice cream again. Ronin would like to see the boy eat some actual non-sugar food later.


	4. Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M.K. and Nod get to know each other better over ice cream and discover they have more in common than they thought.

“Here you go!” Nim said as he placed two ice cream sundaes on the table where M.K. and Nod sat. “Two specials!”

Nod looked over his sundae and then to M.K. “Is there a reason why mine is clearly smaller?”

Nim folded his arms over his chest. “Yes, it’s cause I don’t want Ronin yelling at me for letting you be stuffed with ice cream before dinner.”

Nod rolled his eyes. “I’m not a kid, I can eat what I want.”

“Oh, you can,” Nim said as he laughed and went back inside the shop. “Eating smart though, that’s an entirely different story.”

Nod pouted as M.K. giggled. “He’s known you a long time?”

Nod shrugged as he poked at the chocolate sauce on his sundae. “Since I was a baby, he’s like an extra uncle to me.”

M.K. ate a mouthful of ice cream as she pondered over what Nim had just said. “He said Ronin? I met him last week,” she pointed the spoon at him. “Is he your dad?”

Nod stopped chewing and swallowed his ice cream. “Uh, no,” Nod replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. “He’s actually my uncle, but he’s became my legal guardian after my dad died.”

M.K. looked up and chewed her bottom lip. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

Nod shrugged. “It’s okay, it’s not like I expect you to be a mind reader.”

M.K. twirled the spoon on her hands. “I was living with my mom, but I came to live with my dad because she died in a car accident.”

Nod glanced up and offered a smile, but it wasn’t a pitted one she would see whenever she mentioned her mother’s death. It was a half forced smile, a kind M.K. had been doing a lot since her mom’s funeral.

Nod knew the pain M.K. was feeling and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “You get use to it,” Nod replied softly. “It’s weird, but trust me, it gets better.”

M.K. squeezed back. “How old were you when your dad died?”

“Only five,” Nod admitted, “but I have good memories of him. I technically still have my mom but she’s not really available to take care of me, so that’s why I live with my uncle.”

M.K. was tempted to ask about his mom but considering her current situation with her own father, she didn’t feel it was the proper time to ask. Nod had only met her today, so instead she offered a smile as they ate in silence to finish their sundaes.

Nod scraped the last spoonful of his and grinned. “See, good, eh?”

“Never doubted you,” M.K. replied.

“Hey, I should have enough left to buy a couple of cookies,” Nod said as he reached into his pocket for his wallet. However, as he yanked it out he froze as a bracelet jingled and fell to the pavement.

M.K. stared curiously and scooped it up before Nod could. At first glance, she thought it was some kind of charm bracelet, but instead of having different charms it had five bells hanging from it. She fingered it and pondered if it was possibly made of iron. “What’s this?”

Nod blushed madly as he reached over to take it back from M.K. “It’s a bracelet my uncle gave me.” His eyes softened as he toyed with the bracelet in his hands. “It use to belong to my dad.”

M.K. raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know I’ve ever seen one with that many bells on it.”

“Well,” Nod replied slowly, “it’s a family heirloom and I’m suppose to keep it on me at all times.”

“Why? Family tradition?”

Nod chewed his bottom lip but whatever he was going to say seemed to have left his head as he glanced over M.K. “Ronin! ‘Bout time you showed up.”

M.K. turned as she saw Ronin climbed out of his car. The man glanced up and blinked surprised seeing M.K. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Nod invited me,” M.K. replied as she pointed her spoon at Nod. “But, wait, I didn’t realize Ronin was your uncle.”

“You two met?” Nod asked surprised.

“Briefly,” Ronin said as he looked to M.K. thoughtfully. “But Nod invited you?” Ronin asked as he raised an eyebrow. M.K. was wondering if he disapproved for some reason, but instead he gave an amused smile. “There’s something you don’t see everyday.”

Nod rolled his eyes as he leaned back in the chair. “Geez, don’t make a big deal,” he grumbled. He glanced at his watch and sat forward. “Time to go home?”

Ronin nodded as he glanced to M.K. “Do you need a ride home? I can drop you on the way.”

M.K. shook her head as she picked up her bag. “I need to pick up a few groceries on the way home, since I’m fairly certain dad didn’t.”

Ronin frowned but didn’t look surprise. “He is a bit known to be an absent minded professor.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Nod muttered, but went quiet as Ronin poked him.

M.K. offered a smile as she rose. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Nod?”

Nod shrugged. “Sure, we’ll-”

“Why don’t you come for dinner tomorrow?”

Both teens turned to Ronin who looked to M.K. with is arms folded over his chest. “That is, unless you have plans with your father.”

“Um, no,” M.K. replied as she shook her head. “But are you sure you don’t mind?” It would be nice to have a real meal. M.K. could cook a little, but she could only keep eating instant noodles, sandwiches and frozen dinners for so long. Granted that was still better than what her dad could do and that was when he remembered, which had only been for one meal so far.

“It’s fine,” Ronin replied. “We always make more than we can eat and maybe Nod will have proper table manners for once if you’re there.”

“Hey,” Nod protested with a glare. He then looked to M.K. and rubbed the back of his neck. “But yeah, sure if you think you can stomach some of Ronin’s cooking, feel free to join my suffering.”

M.K. laughed. “In that case sure.” She then frowned and looked to Ronin. “By the way, my dad seemed to have misplaced a letter right after you came by? Don’t suppose you’ve seen it.”

Ronin’s face was unreadable as he gave a shrugged. “Sorry, can’t say that I have.”

M.K. raised an eyebrow, but decided to drop it for now. “Well, thanks. See you tomorrow, Nod.”

As M.K. walked away, she knew in her gut Ronin was lying, she had seen the man stuff something into his pocket but why? Why would he bother? M.K. pondered if maybe she should cancel and make up an excuse to skip the offer on dinner, but she did really like Nod.

Also, to be fair she barely knew Ronin and maybe she was just paranoid. It was possible he was telling the truth and there was no need to jump to conclusions, right?

M.K. decided to drop her mental debate for now as she headed into the grocery store to find something edible for her dinner.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Nod waited until they were safely in the car before he asked “What did M.K. mean by a letter?”

Ronin sighed as he turned on the engine. “She had spotted me stealing Bomba’s letter while I was at his house.”

Nod snickered. “You, the great Ronin, got caught?” He covered his hand over his mouth. “Oh, you’re getting slow in your old age.”

“Yes, yes, laugh it up,” Ronin said as he pulled the car out and they started to head home.

Nod then ceased his chuckling and blinked confused. “Wait, what was M.K. doing at Bomba’s place?”

“Cause she lives there,” Ronin said with a smirk and when Nod still looked baffled he asked. “You do realize who she is?”

Nod shrugged. “Um..a girl?”

“Try Bomba’s daughter,” Ronin said, dryly.

Nod choked as he straightened in his seat. “Wait, Bomba has a daughter?”

Ronin nodded as he made a right turn. “She just moved here a few days ago.”

Nod blinked as he drummed his fingers against his knee. “You sure about that?” He gave a half smile. “Cause I got a hard time believing Bomba has a daughter that cute.”

Ronin chuckled. “Yes, but from what I’ve seen she has a bit more sense than her father.”

Nod then folded his arms over his chest. “Is that why you invited her over? To see personally if she’s as bad as Bomba?”

“That’s part of it,” Ronin admitted. It would be easier to judge if he and Finn would have to keep an eye on her. “Although, I’m more intrigued with seeing you hanging out with a human kid your age.”

Nod blushed and turned his head to the window. “Again, it’s not that big of a deal.”

Ronin rustled Nod’s hair as he drove up the road to their house. “Talked to Tara and she informed me about how you and her planned to have her move in?”

Nod scoffed with a grin. “Oh, like you weren’t planning on asking her when she wasn’t queen anymore.”

“There are protocols to these things,” Ronin chided.

“Yeah, but if Tara and I waited for you it be a good decade before you got around to it.” They pulled up in the driveway and Ronin shut the engine. “Besides,” Nod continued. “Be easier for Tara to teach me how to use magic with her around.”

“Oh, goody,” Ronin replied. “Just what I need, yellow sparkles making my table float.”

“Hey, I only did that once,” Nod shot back as they got out of the car. He drummed his fingers on the hood of the car as he waited for Ronin to climb out. “Don’t suppose, Tara had any messages from Mom?”

Ronin looked up with an apologetic look. “Sorry, Nod,” he said slowly, but quickly added “but with the coronation, Stella’s probably busy preparing for it like the rest of the court.”

“Ronin, I’m not a kid,” Nod replied with a hard look. “Don’t bother playing pretend.”

Ronin went quiet and sighed. He personally had nothing against Stella, she was a fairy and most of the were some of the flightest creatures he’s ever met. He was amazed Tara was as grounded as she was. Still, Ronin never considered that as an excuse for how neglectful she was for Nod, even if she was still in grieving. “Sorry, no there wasn’t.”

Nod gave a shrug and said nothing. It was really sad at this point the kid wasn’t surprise by this anymore. Ronin went around the car and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Come on, if we don’t make supper soon, Mub and Grub will probably eat the furniture.”

Nod gave a half smile as he leaned into Ronin and they entered the house.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

M.K. had made a basic dinner of soup and a sandwich, and had just finished washing her dishes when Bomba appeared. “Hey, Dad-” M.K. started but then trailed off as she saw her father was covered head to toe in leaves and twigs and there were some scratches on his arms.

“Uh…” M.K. stammered as Bomba grunted to get the twigs out of his hair. “Rough day?”

Bomba removed his head gear of goggles and adjusted his glasses. “I spent the whole day going through the woods where Finn told me.”

“Finn?” M.K. asked. Ronin had mentioned a Finn hadn’t he?

“Oh, right, you haven’t met yet,” Bomba replied as he washed his hands. “He runs a farm not too far from here. Reminds me, I need to stop by there for groceries this week.” He waved his hand. “Anyway, he told me the spot I found in the letter was suppose to be there, but I found nothing there but weeds and a grumpy badger.”

“A badger?,” M.K. replied as she reached for the first aid kit. That would explain the scratches. “Do we need to take you to a doctor?”

“No, no, I’m fine,” Bomba replied as he opened the lid and reached for the iodine. “However, with that said, I’m going back to the spot I originally thought it was in the letter.” He winced and he patted his scratches with the cotton and then applied the bandage. “So, with that said, Honey, you won’t be seeing much of me for the next couple of days.” 

_Surprise, surprise_ M.K. thought sourly but kept it to herself. “That’s fine, I got an invite to Ronin’s place for dinner tomorrow.”

Bomba blinked as he finished wrapping the bandage. “Ronin?”

“I made friends with his nephew, Nod,” M.K. explained as she shut the kit. “So, he invited me over.”

“Oh, Nod!” Bomba said as he nodded. “He’s a nice kid! Bit odd at times though.”

_Dad, you’re not one to talk_ M.K. thought.

“But that’s great you made a friend already,” he said as he rose and patted her shoulder. “Well, you have fun then.” They suddenly heard a yap as Ozzy walked into the kitchen and encircled the table.

“Oh, honey,” Bomba replied as he went to leave the room. “Mind giving him his food, I need to go-”

“Already, did that,” M.K. replied as she gave Ozzy a dog biscuit. _Course you would know that if you were here._

“Oh, great,” Bomba replied as he left. “I got some notes to make, I have a meeting with Professor Stone later this week!” He waved a hand before disappearing. “Don’t stay up too late!”

M.K. sighed as she looked to Ozzy. “With how attentive my dad is, I am amazed you lived so long.”

Suddenly, Ozzy’s ears perked up and he gave a growl as he raced into the living. M.K. frowned as she followed. “You hear something?”

Ozzy was standing on top of the couch and growled as he stared out of the window. “Probably a squirrel,” M.K. replied as she went to look. “Sorry, but I can’t let you out after dark-”

Suddenly, something moved among the trees and M.K. jumped. Ozzy growled and barked as M.K. gradually grew closer to the window. Whatever she saw, it was bigger than a squirrel or a dog for that matter. Was someone on their property?

She started to reach for her hoodie but Ronin’s words echoed in her head. _Stay out of the woods at night._ Her hand hovered above the hood as she gazed back out of the window until she dropped it. M.K. was probably being paranoid and going into the woods at night would be foolish.

She stared at the dark woods one more time but she picked up Ozzy to distract him with a squeaky toy. It was probably just some animal anyway. No way could it have been a person.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Deep in the woods, the imps chuckled together from their perch on the branches. They hadn’t been able to lure either the man or the new girl out of the house. They had stopped by from attempting to peek at the Guardian’s house, but sadly they could tell there was no chance of stealing the boy.

Still, Lord Mandrake had ordered a human to be taken and they would succeed. They hadn’t been able to catch any foolish humans off guard yet, but there was always tomorrow.


	5. Dinner and Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M.K. goes to Nod's place for the first time, meanwhile Bomba makes some discoveries, but ends up paying the price...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, but here's finally the next chapter to this thing. ^_~

The next morning came and flew by back faster than M.K. had expected. Her dad offered to give M.K. a ride, but she insisted on walking there herself. M.K. knew she couldn’t always rely on her dad. She may as well get use to walking on her own.

M.K.’s day was the same routine as the previous, except having Nod save her a seat at the table made a big difference. Then, as planned after school M.K. joined Nod to walking towards his house.

“So, your dad was okay you coming over?” Nod asked as they drew closer to the house.

M.K. shrugged. “He’s busy with his research right now.” She gave a bitter smile. “Honestly, he probably wouldn’t notice if I was there or not.”

Nod frowned and looked ready to say something when he man with bright red hair approached them. “Nod!”

“Hey, Finn!” Nod called out. “What are you doing here?”

As Finn drew closer M.K. noticed a cat in the man’s arms. “Your friend invited himself over again.”

“Mub!” Nod sighed as he took the cat into his own arms and stroked his head. “Sorry, Finn. Ronin and I still haven’t figure out how he gets out.”

Finn smiled and laughed. “It’s fine, the little guy actually got rid of a few mice I’ve been trying to get rid of.”

The cat meow as M.K. drew in for a closer look. “I didn’t know you own a cat.”

Finn chuckled. “It’s more like the cat choose him,” Finn commented and offered M.K. a hand. “Your Bomba’s daughter, right? Ronin mentioned you.”

“Uh...yeah, likewise,” M.K. replied as she shook the hand. “You have a farm, right?”

“Yup,” Finn replied, “and not going to brag but I sell some of the best produce around here.” He looked to Nod and pointed to the house. “Is Ronin here? I need to talk to him while I’m here.”

“He should be inside,” Nod said as he used Mub’s paw to point to the house. “Probably in his office.”

“Thanks,” Finn replied as he headed into the house. 

“Another friend of the family?,” M.K. asked as she stroked Mub’s chin.

“Yeah, far as I know he and Ronin known each other since they were kids.” Suddenly, Mub started to purr and lean into M.K.’s hand. “Hey, he likes you,” Nod said. “He doesn’t usually care for strangers. I should introduce you to Grub next.”

“Is he a dog?” M.K. asked as they headed inside.

“Naw, he’s a ferret.”

“For some reason,” M.K said as they entered the house. “I’m not surprised.”

08080808080808080808080808080808080

Ronin blinked as he looked up from his desk and tried to processed what Finn just told him. “Bomba got into a fight with a badger?”

“Well, I wouldn’t call it a ‘fight’,” Finn replied from his seat. “Because a fight implies Bomba had a chance of winning.”

“Is he okay?” Ronin asked as he finished rolling up his map.

“From what I saw, has a few scratches, but he’ll live,” Finn replied and then glanced around and whispered. “But I’m doubting he’s going to be looking around there for the entrance to the fairy realm.”

“Good,” Ronin replied. “Let’s hope he takes a break from searching to just reading his books.”

“I don’t know,” Finn replied. “He got that stubborn look on his face that I’ve seen on yours a few times.”

Ronin frowned as he grasped his chin in thought. “We’ll watch him, although I rather we be more focus on keeping people out of the woods. Until the Coronation happens there’s no telling what Mandrake-”

Nod cleared his throat as he poked his head into the room. “Don’t mean to interrupt your plotting, but I’m showing M.K. Grub.”

Ronin nodded and waved. “Alright, I’ll call you when we’re getting ready for dinner.”

Nod gave a wave as he left and Finn smirked. “So, Nod as a friend does he?”

“I know it’s a miracle,” Ronin replied as he rose. “About time the kid had someone his age to hang out with.”

“You’re not worried over the fact she’s Bomba’s kid though?” Finn asked as he prepared to leave. 

Ronin shrugged. “She seems to have more sense at least and even if she didn’t, Nod keeping an eye on her solves that problem.” He escorted Finn to the door. “Frankly, as long as they don’t get into trouble I don’t care who Nod becomes friends with.”

Finn gave a smirk as he reached for the door. “I’m going to memorize you saying that right now,” he replied. “Cause those are famous last words, Ronin.”

Ronin punched him lightly in the shoulder. “Stay alert and watch your sheep. Be the prime time for some of the fairies to steal them.”

Finn nodded and looked to the stairs where Nod and M.K had gone. “Watch your ‘sheep’ too, we both know Mandrake would love to get his hands on Nod.”

Ronin frowned but gave a nod with a protective glint in his eyes. “Not if I can help it.”

Finn patted him on the shoulder before he turned to leave.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Elsewhere, deep in the woods Bomba spent hours in the forest searching again for the giant oak tree. He had stayed out so late the sun had set and Bomba had been forced to switch on his flashlight as he searched.

He debated if he should head back and resume the search tomorrow when he tripped over a tree root. Bomba gasped and grinned like a maniac as he pointed his flashlight and saw he had literally stumbled upon the oak tree.

“Yes!” Bomba cheered as he started to look around. “So, if the oak is there, then the gateway to the fairy realm has to be here.” 

He held the flashlight into his mouth as he reached for his notebook and flipped through the pages. His fingers landed on the notes he made from the letter when he saw something move. Bomba gasped, holding the notebook to his chest and held his flashlight.

His eyes squinted in the dark, but then he saw a wisp of light. Bomba froze, unsure what he was seeing until the wisp of light took a more solid form. A pair of eyes blinked at him and hovered in the air.

Bomba tried to hold back his excitement. “A will o’ wisp,” he whispered and dropped his notebook to reach for his camera, however, just as he got it out, the wisp floated back into the trees.

“No, no,” Bomba replied and kept his grip on his camera as he struggled to make his way through the foliage. He repeatedly glanced up, afraid the wisp was gone, but it was still there and even beckon for him to come closer.

Then, the wisp stopped at a clearing where a large pond sat. Bomba swallowed as he peeked out from behind a tree. He giggled like a child as he brought out his camera and slowly stepped out from behind the tree.

“Stay still,” he whispered. “I only need one or two shots of you.”

The wisp seemed to obeyed as it hovered above the pond. “That’s it,” Bomba said as he moved to the edge of the pond for a clear shot. “This is all the proof I need-”

A large splash from the pond knocked the camera from Bomba’s hands and blinded him. Bomba hastily wiped the water from his glasses as he heard more splashes and a deep growl. Bomba’s vision cleared as he collapsed in shock.

A giant black horse with red fiery eyes stood on top of the water like it was on a stone paved. Bomba gulped, knowing instantly what this creature was. “A kelpie!”

Normally, Bomba would be ecstatic, but Bomba had done enough research to know that kelpies were deadly. He gulped then moved to crawl and back away from the horse, but it choose then to galloped forward.

Bomba gave a scream of fright and tried to bolt. The kelpie proved to be faster and chomped his jaw to the back of Bomba’s shirt. Before Bomba could fight back, the kelpie pulled him back into the water.

Bomba gargled in the water and was desperate for air. The last thing he saw through the dark murky water was the light of the moon shining above, but it quickly became dark as the kelpie dragged him far below.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“Thanks for the ride home, Ronin,” M.K. said as the car reached the driveway. “And again for dinner, it was great having a dinner that wasn’t pre-frozen.”

Ronin chuckled as he turned off the engine. “You’re welcome anytime. It’s good to see Nod practice his table manners.”

M.K. giggled as she opened the door and looked up to the house. “Lights are still on? Guess Dad must still be up.”

Ronin frowned as he glanced up to the house. “Listen M.K., I wasn’t just offering to be polite.” He glanced to her with a sincere expression. “Anytime you need to come over, just ask. Door’s always open.” He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. “I’m fully aware on how ‘distracted’ Bomba can be.”

M.K. gave a half smile. She wasn’t sure how dinner with Nod and his Uncle would go. To her surprise it had been the most relaxed dinner she had since she came here. It was clear from the teasing Ronin and Nod were giving each other that the two were close. She was a little envious.

“Thanks,” M.K. said softly. “Tell Nod, I’ll see him at school?”

“I will,” Ronin promised as he turned the engine. “Have a good night.”

M.K. waved and once Ronin’s car was out of sight, M.K. went to enter the house, but was shocked to find the door locked. Perplexed, M.K. got out her key to unlock the door.

“Dad!” she called out as Ozzy rushed up to greet her and she scooped him up. “I’m home! Where are you-”

She trailed off as she spied a note on the fridge. “Don’t wait up, I’m on a break through and will be home later,” M.K. read aloud and sighed. “Of course you are.”

She glanced out the window into the dark forest. “Still, would have thought he be home before dark,” she muttered. M.K. then shook her head and went to get the dog food for Ozzy. Her dad had been taking care of himself before she came here, he was probably fine.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Bomba had been bound so tightly the rope was digging into his skin. He stumbled as he was shoved down the hall. All he could do was stare at his captors in fright.

Bomba had been so excited to see the wisp. He had spent years planning on what he would do once he found solid evidence. He thought he had his dreams come true, but instead he felt he was in the middle of a nightmare he couldn’t wake up from.

“D-Don’t suppose we could negotiate something?” as he looked to the tall fairy with bug wings that was currently holding his bag. Bomba had gone unconscious when the kelpie dragged him into the water. He had woken up to find monstrous beings with bug wings tying him up like he was a prized bird for dinner.

The tall fairy snarled and shoved Bomba again. “No talking until Lord Mandrake says so!”

Bomba tried to keep his balance, but it was only momentarily as he was tossed into a chamber like a sack of potatoes. He moved to stand up, but one of the fairies held him down so he was kneeling.

“Well, well,” said a voice. “And what do we have here?”

Bomba swallowed as he adjusted his grime covered glasses to see a throne and the person that sat there. It looked human, except his skin was grey and he had claws that looked sharp enough to cut into stone. He wore a bird skull on his head and he grinned at Bomba like a panther. He tapped his staff to the ground.

“You’re that human that’s been lurking in those woods, what’s the name..” He snapped his fingers mockingly. “Bob? Barbra?”

“Um…Bomba.”

“Right! Bomba!” he said as he waved his staff and took a bow. “Welcome to my humble abode.”

“W-Who are you?” Bomba asked as the fairy kept a tight grip on his arm.

“Oh, where are my manners,” he said with a smirk. “I am, Lord Mandrake, the ruler of the Winter Court and you,” he chuckled as he poked at Bomba’s nose with the tip of his staff. “Get the honor of being my ‘guest’.”

Bomba gulped. The Winter Court was bad, VERY BAD. He had always assumed he would acquire contact with the Summer Court and had only been slightly concern he would stumble upon the Winter Court. Bomba had at least assumed he would see enough warning signs to know when to escape.

“W-What do you want with me?” Bomba asked, afraid of what the answer will be.

“Oh, the usual,” Mandrake said as the tall fairy handed over Bomba’s bag. “Torture, potential target, maybe as a toy for my hounds.” He grinned amused as he started to search through the bag. “Anything to get the Queen and Ronin’s feathers ruffled.”

“Ronin?” Bomba squeaked. “What does Ronin have to do with all this?”

Mandrake frowned as he found a notebook and tossed it over his shoulder and then plucked out his wallet. “Oh, my dear friend, you will be shocked to learn what Ronin knows. He-” Mandrake trailed off as he flipped open a wallet and saw the photo Bomba kept in there.

His grin dropped and his eyes narrowed. Suddenly, he seized Bomba by his shirt collar and dragged him to his face. “This woman,” he snapped as he pointed to the photo, “why do you have this picture of her?!”

Bomba blinked as he looked to the wallet that he had kept of his wife and M.K. “That’s my wi-..um..ex-wife.”

“Ex-wife?” Mandrake replied curiously. “Where is she now?” He jabbed one of his claws into his ribs. “Tell me, where is she now if you don’t wish to have any broken bones!”

“She’s no where!” Bomba stammered. “She’s dead!”

“Dead?!” Mandrake yelled in rage. Bomba thought he was going to get his head ripped off but then an expression of calm overcame Mandrake. He thoughtfully stared at the photo. “What of the girl?”

“The girl?” Bomba asked in confusion. “That’s our daughter!”

Mandrake’s grin instantly returned and looked liked he had been offered the crown to a kingdom. “Ah, the daughter.” He chuckled as he fingered the photo. “So, the blood of the mother would run through her.”

“What?” Bomba asked, but Mandrake ignored him as he was dropped to the stone floor.

“Where is your daughter, Bomba?!” Mandrake demanded. “Tell me now!”

Bomba’s eyes widened. Oh God, they wanted M.K. His little girl! He tried to shake the fear off his face as he cleared his throat. “She’s dead too-”

“He’s lying my Lord!” one of the fairies exclaimed as he kicked Bomba from behind, knocking him to the floor. “I have reports saying a girl has been spotted entering and leaving his home.”

“Ah,” Mandrake replied as he licked his lips. “So, the girl is here!” He laughter echoed throughout the chambers. “Oh, this is too perfect!” He pointed his staff at his guards. “Go to the woods and bring the girl to me!”

“No!” Bomba shouted as he rushed to his feet to attack Mandrake however he barely got to his knees before he found himself pinned by the guards.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Mandrake replied as he loomed over Bomba and shoved the bag back into his arms. “You’ll be reunited with your precious daughter soon.” He chuckled and stood up. “Take him to the dungeon and be certain our guest is ‘comfortable’.”

Bomba struggled as the guards plunked him up, but it was no use. All he could do was bury his face into his hands. “Oh, M.K., what have I’ve done.”


	6. Darts Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M.K. realizes her dad has gone missing and pays the cost for attempting to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it's been awhile, but I swear I haven't given up on this story. So, here's finally another chapter. Thank you for waiting!

Nod knew exactly where he was, in the forest way after dark. His dad and Ronin had told him repeatedly not to go there, especially not by himself, but Nod needed a quiet place to himself. A place where Nod didn’t have to think about that his father died or why his mother wasn’t coming to see him anymore.

There was a lot five year old Nod didn’t understand, so he wandered off to think. Nod hadn’t meant to go into the woods, yet he found himself not caring where he went until the boy had decided he should head back and realized nothing looked familiar.

Nod was scared now and his dad’s lessons if he should ever become lost he should stay put because his dad would always find him echoed in his head. Except, Nod’s dad wasn’t here anymore. Even if he was, Nod couldn’t stay put, not as long as the goblins and their hound were chasing him.

Nod panted, desperate to stay ahead of his pursuers, except it was hard to run over the dozen tree roots with his short legs. Nod heard their fairy hound snarl as he tripped and fell face first into the mud.

Before Nod could move, he felt the someone squeezed his arms and roughly forced him to sit up.

“Lookie, lookie,” said one of the goblins who tightened his grip as Nod struggled. “It’s the half blood boy!”

“Yes, yes!” sneered the other who wore a skull as a hat and showed off a smile of yellow teeth. “Lord Mandrake will be pleased!”

“Let me go!” Nod screamed, but only caused the goblin to dig his claws in deeper and for the fairy hound to growl.

“Does he have to be in one piece for us to claim the reward?” the first goblin asked. “He be quieter if we tore his arm off.”

Nod paled and held back the frightened sob he wanted to give. Suddenly, a loud jingeling echoed in the air. The hound whined in pain as did the goblins.

“Bells! Bells!” the goblin that held Nod’s right arm screamed as he attempted to block his ears with his free hand. “Make it stop!”

“Keep your hold on the boy!” the first demanded, despite his own body screaming in pain.

Suddenly, an iron dagger shot out and stabbed the first goblin’s arm. The goblin gave a blood curdling cry as he let go of Nod to desperately pull out the dagger, although he yelped in pain as his hands burned.

“The handle is iron too!” it cried in anguish.

Nod used the distraction to kick the second goblin in the stomach and dashed forward. The jingling of the bells abruptly stopped as Nod crashed into another person. Hands held him as Nod tried to escape.

“Nod! It’s me!”

The boy looked up into the relieved face of his uncle. “Ronin!” Nod exclaimed as his uncle scooped him up, holding him protectively with one arm and pointed his sword at the goblins with the other.

Upon seeing the sword, the hound howled and left the scene like it had seen a wolf. The stabbed goblin was crying in pain, while the second was on it’s knees begging. “Please, please! We met no harm sir, Guardian! We-”

“Get out of my sight!” Ronin growled. “And if I ever catch you around my nephew again,” he paused to yank the dagger out of the goblin. “This will be going through your hearts!”

The goblin that has been stabbed collapsed, while the second was on it’s knees bowing. “Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir! Understood!”

“Then go!” Ronin ordered pointing back to the woods. The goblins obeyed with the second goblin collecting his comrade and rushing back into the woods. Once they were out of sight, Ronin sighed and looked to Nod. “Are you hurt?”

“No,” Nod whispered as his body shook.

“You know better than to wander in the woods after dark,” Ronin said sternly as he rubbed Nod’s back.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Nod sobbed as his buried his face into Ronin’s shoulder and wrapped his arms Ronin’s neck. “I just miss Dad!”

Ronin hugged Nod as he patted his hair. “I know, me too, Buddy.”

Nod didn’t bother holding back the tears and cried into Ronin’s shoulder. That had been so scary.

“It’s okay, Buddy, you’re safe,” Ronin cooed as Nod felt him pat his hair. 

Nod sniffled as his vision got hazy, but he still felt Ronin’s arms around him.

“Nod,” Ronin’s voice continued. “Nod, wake up.”

Nod’s eyes fluttered in the dark with his head leaning on Ronin’s shoulder. He looked around his room as his brain put the pieces together. He wasn’t 5 years old, he was 15. He wasn’t in the woods, he was home.

Nod took deep breaths as Ronin loosened his grip. “You had the dream again?” Ronin asked, although sounded like he knew the answer Nod would give.

The boy sighed as he shut his eyes and nodded. “I hate that dream,” he shook his head frustrated. “It’s been ten years, why can’t my brain just let that go?”

Ronin gently patted Nod’s hair. “You always get it around this time of year.”

Nod shut his eyes. It was almost like clockwork. Near the anniversary of his dad’s death his brain decided to remind him of the time Nod had almost been kidnapped. “Do you think Mandrake will ever drop that stupid bounty on me?”

Ronin sighed. “Knowing him, no. You’re half fairy and current descendant of the Guardian bloodline. He’d love to get his hands on you.”

Nod leaned into Ronin, taking in his warmth. “Not that I’m a little kid or anything, because I’m NOT, but you mind sitting with me?”

“Sure thing, Buddy,” Ronin whispered as he held him and rubbed his back. Nod shut his eyes and didn’t mind to let himself feeling safe again as he did when he was five years old so many years ago.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

It had been over five days and M.K. was getting worried. Since having dinner with Ronin and Nod, hadn’t seen her dad. The day after, M.K. got ready for school as usual, but she noticed her dad wasn’t up. However, he had said he be busy with his research this week and assumed that was it and nothing more.

That night, she ended up going to Nod’s place so they could study history together, which eventually led them into playing his video games and before M.K. knew what had happened she had stayed for dinner again. She had called and left a message to tell her dad not to worry, yet upon getting home there was still no sign of him.

M.K. should have clued in sooner that something was amiss, but instead of spending her evenings at home, she found herself going to Nod’s on the third day. She had even tagged along to see Finn’s farm.

Part of her felt she was imposing too much, however, it felt comforting to have people around her to talk to her and ask how her day was. If Nod had been bothered by it he certainly didn’t show. Finn had even commented to M.K. privately he hadn’t seen the kid be so relaxed around someone that wasn’t him or Ronin.

M.K. was suspecting Nod wasn’t kidding when he was he was a loner. She did notice the other kids at school tend to avoid him, but she was fine with that. She much rather have one friend she could rely on then a group of kids who were only friendly on the surface. Ronin certainly hadn’t discourage M.K.’s frequent visits, on the contrary he encouraged it. Although, she still hadn’t figured out what exactly Ronin did for a living.

Nod claimed he was a writer and they’re family has set up funds long ago for them to live on. However, Ronin didn’t seem to be the writer type to M.K. She had pondered about bringing up the missing letter again, yet after feeling so welcome she decided to drop it.

It was only on the fifth day that M.K. suggested that she should try to spend at home since she hadn’t spent spoken for her dad much that week. It was was fine with Nod since apparently, he, Finn and Ronin had some ‘work’ they had to do. She noticed that Nod didn’t actually describe what kind of work it was, but decided to leave it be.

That night, it had only dawned on M.K. then she hadn’t spoken a word with her dad all week. Her dad was usually gone all day but he at least left a note saying where he was and there hadn’t been one since.

M.K. pondered this as she listened to Ozzy eating his meal as she ate her own when the phone rang. She finished swallowing her mouthful before she picked up the phone on the third ring. “Hello?”

“Hello? Bomba?” said a male voice on the phone.

“No, sorry, this is his daughter,” M.K. replied as she twirled the phone card in her hands. “Can I take a message?”

“Um, yes,” the voice replied. “This is Jonas Malcolm, I’m an old friend of your father’s from his university days.” 

“Oh,” M.K. said, as she tried to be polite. “Did you need something?”

“No, not really,” Malcolm replied. “I’m just wondering why your dad didn’t meet up with me today?”

M.K. dropped the cord in her hand as her lips formed a tight frown. “He was suppose to meet you?”

“At noon, but he never showed,” Malcolm explained. “We were going to go over our findings, but he never appeared, which is odd for him.” He gave a forced laugh. “He’s always on time whenever something is connected to his fairy research.”

“Yeah,” M.K. said, trying to hide the confusion in her voice. “Sorry, I haven’t gotten a clue. I haven’t seen him much this week.”

Malcolm gave a sigh. “Well, thanks anyway. Maybe we just got our dates mixed up, it’s happened before. Have a good night!” The call ended with a hard click and M.K. stared at the receiver before hanging it up.

She drummed her fingers on the counter as she glanced over to Ozzy who was licking his bowl. “That’s weird Dad missed the meeting,” she bent to scratched Ozzy’s ears as he wagged his tail. “You don’t think something happened to him, do you?”

Ozzy whined as he tilted his head and sneezed. M.K. rose and glanced out the window and saw the sun was close to setting. She chewed her bottom lip. Should she call Ronin? But M.K. wasn’t sure something had happened. Truthfully, her dad was probably tripping over branches in the woods. Right?

She opened the drawer and found the flashlight. Ronin had warned her to stay out of the woods, but she had to at least see if her dad was there. M.K. slipped and tied her shoes as she came to a firm decision. She go in, take a quick look around and if she didn’t see her dad, then she call Ronin and Nod, or Finn even.

M.K. took a deep breath and was starting to feel a little silly for being so nervous as she ventured into the woods. It was only a forest, there was nothing to be scared off. However, as the sun set and M.K. had to turn on the flashlight to see, she felt like a character in a horror movie.

“This,” she muttered to herself, “would be the prime moment for a monster to come out.” She walked into the woods and carefully watched the trees for any movement. “Dad!” she called out. “You here?”

She moved passed an oak tree and sighed. “I’ve gone far enough, I shouldn’t-”

Then, her foot stepped onto something that felt too soft to be a tree root. She shone down her light and saw it was her father’s notebook. “What’s this doing here?” M.K. said as she picked it up and realized it was soaking week.

Why is it wet? M.K. thought. It’s been bone dry since...five days ago. She froze. That had been the last day she saw him, when it had poured during the night. Her dad took this notebook everywhere with him. He would cut an arm off before he let his notes get wet and then not attempt to save them by leaving it shut closed on the ground. If it’s been here since that day, then were on earth was her father?

Suddenly, she heard movement. M.K. jumped and shone the light on the bush, but saw no one. She wanted to assume she was seeing things except then she heard snickering.

“H-Hello?” M.K. called out. “Is someone there?”

“Pretty girl, pretty girl,” a high pitch voice squeaked. “We found the pretty girl.”

“What?” M.K. asked, but then felt something claw at her ankle. She screamed and kicked it, hearing a hiss of pain as she stumbled back into a tree. A clawed handed reached and yanked on her pony tail.

“Got the girl! Got the-” the voice was cut off as M.K. knocked her flashlight in her attacker. It yelped and let go of her hair. M.K. ran frantically to get away, yet the snickering continued and the roots and foliage made it hard for her not to trip.

Claws tugged on her jeans, but M.K. yanked her leg free and kept running. She got to the edge of the forest and her house was in sight. I’m home free!

Then, a sharp whistle rang in the air and she felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck. M.K. stumbled face first in the ground. She raised her head, her vision suddenly becoming blurry. She pressed her fingers into her neck and could feel it throbbing. What was that?

M.K. then heard the snickering and the sound of feet heading towards her. Adrenaline kicked in and she forced herself to move, however it was much harder to do so than before. Her legs felt like lead. She wanted to drop, but she kept going as she reached the house. She glanced over her shoulder and saw dark figures heading straight at her like a wolf pack. M.K. groaned as her fingers grew stiff, but forced them to turn the knob.

M.K. bolted inside and slammed the door shut. She wanted to lock it, but she hissed in pain as her fingers ached. However, as M.K. had expected to hear her pursuers crash against the door she was shocked to hear screams instead.

“Iron and bells!” a voice shrieked. “And St. John’s wart! We can’t get in!”

“No fair! No fair!” screamed another.

M.K. panted as she heard Ozzy barked. She wanted to glance out the window to see what was happening, except her head hurt too much. She leaned on the counter to brace herself and forced herself to walk.

“Phone,” she muttered to stay focus, but her vision was getting worse. “Need to call-” Suddenly, it blurred and she couldn’t see where was going at all. It was was hard to think and it felt like her world was spinning around her.

M.K. didn’t know which room she was in anymore and her body gave out. She dropped to the ground like a stone. Every inch of her body felt too heavy to move and it was hard to breath, like something was pressing against her chest.

Unable to do anything else and just wanting to escape the pain, M.K. welcomed the darkness that engulfed her.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Nod whistled to himself as he strolled down the path with his pack swung over his shoulder. He was in a good mood, it was only a few days until spring break which meant he didn’t have to deal with school for a whole two weeks. He tossed and caught one of his school books in mid-air before he hopped over the fence to take his shortcut to M.K.’s

Even if the teacher hadn’t asked Nod to drop off M.K’s homework, he had been planning to stop by her place on the way home anyway. It was weird she hadn’t been a school today though. She hadn’t seemed sick yesterday. Nod just hoped it wasn’t anything serious. He’d been looking forward to spending spring break with her.

He had to admit, it was nice actually having a friend his own age for once, even if it did get the “I told you so” smirk from Ronin whenever he saw him and M.K. chatting.

He spotted M.K.’s house and glanced around. Her father’s truck was still in the driveway, so someone had to be home. He continued to whistle as he went to knock at the door, but to his shock the door moved as he hit it.

Nod paused as the door slowly swung open. “It’s unlocked?” Granted, it was a small town. Yet, with the danger of a fairy appearing at their doorstep, it was common practice to keep their doors locked, along with having an iron horseshoe hanging over the door for extra protection. Ronin had put three on his.

However, Bomba didn’t know know the fairies he so desperately searched for were real. However, he did tend to lock his door since he was paranoid of someone stealing his precious research as Finn once quoted him.

Nod carefully pushed the door and called inside. “Hello? M.K.? It’s Nod?” He waited for a reply and was puzzled when all the got was silence. “M.K.?” Nod then heard a bark and a three legged pug came racing up to him before spinning around in a circle.

“You must be Ozzy,” Nod said as he reached down to let the pouch sniff his hand. “M.K. told me about you,” he glanced around. “But where’s your owner?”

Ozzy whined and then raced back into the room he had came from.

Nod raised an eyebrow. He couldn’t place his finger on it, but something didn’t feel right. Nod entered and dumped his books and bag on the floor. “M.K.?” he called again. “Are you here?”

He entered the kitchen as he pondered the thought if he should call Ronin, when he heard a faint moan coming from the study. Nod kept his guard up as he entered and paled. M.K. was laying motionless face down on the floor with Ozzy pawing at her head.

“M.K.!” Nod cried as he raced to her and flipped her over to discover she was unconscious. Nod yanked his phone out as he placed his fingers on her neck to check for a pulse. “I got to call an ambulance. Hold on, M.K.-” He trailed off as he sense a tingle go up his arm.

Nod dropped the phone from his ear. He knew this feeling from the day he was born. Sucking air between his teeth, M.K. let out a moan as Nod gently rolled her body to the side to look at her neck.

He spied a tiny red mark on her neck and his fingers twitched as soon as he brushed against. “A fairy dart,” Nod cursed. Fantastic! But why would the Winter Court bothered with M.K? Her father seemed to be a better target since he spent a lot more of his time in the woods.

However, Nod would have to figure this out later as he slammed the buttons on his cell phone. “Come on, come on, Ronin pick up,” Nod hissed as his grip tightened on the phone. 

Suddenly, the beeping was replaced by Ronin’s voice. “Nod? Where are you-”

“Ronin! I’m at M.K.’s place and I think she got hit with a fairy dart!”

For a second, Nod thought Ronin hadn’t heard him, but then he heard him say “Nod, are you certain?”

“She’s laying on the floor not moving, there’s a dart mark on her neck and,” he sucked in air to calm himself. “I can sense dark fairy magic on her.”

He heard Ronin almost say a curse word, but then remember Nod could hear him and cut himself off. “Where’s her father?”

“No clue, it’s just her and me in the house right now.”

Nod heard movement on Ronin’s end. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Until I get there, move M.K. somewhere more comfortable. You got your bells?”

“Yeah,” Nod sighed as he reached into his pocket for the iron bells. He felt like saying ‘No, of course not, you’ve only made there in my pockets since I was five,’ but he didn’t feel like making jokes at the moment.

“Keep them on you,” Ronin said as his car engine started. “We don’t know if this was only a prank or not. Stay on guard till I get there.” Ronin’s voice disappeared with a hard click and Nod slumped on the counter as he took a moment to collect his bearings.

Raising his head, he then went back into the small living room and with a grunt lifted M.K. up into his arms. M.K.’s eyes were still shut, but she let out a small whimper as she was lowered onto the couch.

“You’re going to be fine,” Nod said as he brushed the bangs out of her eyes. “This is Ronin’s job, he’ll know what to do.”

M.K. didn’t respond and all Nod could do was sit on the edge of the couch and hold his bells like a sword ready to defend her.


	7. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronin and Nod help M.K. which leads the girl learning about the truth of Moon Haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the next chapter. Figured be fitting that I post the new chapter for the Epic Anniversary.

Ronin got to the house as fast as he could. He drove up the driveway and headed straight to the door when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. There were dark marks on the grass.

Ronin frowned as he drew closer and saw a trail of them coming out of the woods. He pressed his fingers against the blades of grass, and shivered. “Dark fairies,” he muttered as he stood up. 

It M.K. had been part of a horrible prank by the dark fairies they wouldn’t have bothered leaving the woods. They knew he and Finn did routine guard patrol, and would severely punished them if caught. 

So, if they had risked coming out of the woods that meant M.K. had been a target, someone they HAD to bring back with them, but why?

Ronin picked up his pace and rang the doorbell. It only took a few seconds for Nod to appear and usher Ronin in. “Am I glad to see you,” Nod said as he lead him to M.K. “We got to act-”

“We need to take her to our place,” Ronin said as he gently scooped M.K. up in his arms.

Nod blinked, confused. “Why?”

“I found traces that the dark fairies left the woods to go after her,” Ronin said as he supported M.K.’s head against his chest. “If Bomba hadn’t safeguard his house, she would have been taken with them.”

Nod chewed his bottom lip. “Ronin, if they went after M.K., then do you think they got her dad too?”

“Don’t know,” Ronin replied as he carried M.K. to the door. “We’ll find out later, but she’ll be better protected at our place-”

He was interrupted as a small dog barked and began to endlessly to circles around Ronin’s legs.

“Hey, calm down, boy,” Nod said as he scooped up the dog into his arms. “M.K.’s old dog, Ozzy,” he explained. “If it’s dangerous here, we better take him too.”

Ronin looked down at the dog that still growled, and paused to lick at his own nose. He sighed, but gave a nod. “Alright, however, you’ll have to keep him away from Mub. You know how he feels about dogs.”

Nod gave a half smile as he followed Ronin out of the house and into the car.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

M.K. moaned a she awoke and blinked at a green ceiling. This wasn’t her house? Where was she? M.K. wanted to turn her head, except found she was unable to. Her whole body felt too heavy and stiff to move like it had all turned into lead. Her body ached. It hurt! All she could do was give a whimper.

Someone gently held her hand. “M.K.?” 

M.K. blinked as Nod came into her vision. She tried to speak, but her lips could barely move. “N-Nod….”

Nod hushed her. “Don’t talk, you’re at my house.” He patted her head like her mom use to do when she was sick. “You’re going to be okay.”

She heard a door open. “Nod,” she heard Ronin say. “She conscious?”

“Barely,” Nod answered as she felt someone sit on the bed next to her. Large hands helped her sit up and she stared directly into Ronin’s face. She couldn’t look away if she wanted to.

“M.K. listen,” Ronin said gently. “You got hit by a dart in your neck and I need to extract it.”

Dart? M.K.’s fuddled mind tried to remember. Right something sharp had hit her in the neck.

“Nod, help me roll her onto her stomach,” Ronin said as M.K. was lowered. She felt like a doll as she Nod and Ronin rolled her over and felt fingers poke at her neck. She whimpered as the fingers pressed into it. “Bare with me, M.K.,” Ronin said as he heard the clanking of metal. “Nod, get the ointment ready while I do this.”

M.K. felt Ronin’s fingers pressed against her skin, along with the tip of something sharp poking into it. “This will sting,” Ronin warned, “but only for a moment.” The sharp tip poked deeper into her neck and M.K. whimpered again. It felt like she was being stung by a giant hornet.

But then, a great relief washed over her as she felt a hard lump be extracted from her neck. “Got it,” Ronin said as she the clank of metal dropping onto a tray.

“Here’s the ointment,” Nod said.

“Good, next get the tea ready,” Ronin instructed.

Fingers pressed into her neck again, except this time they were rubbing something that felt like butter. She shut her eyes as the ointment seemed to soothe the ache in her neck. She then felt herself being turned back onto her back and Ronin moved into her vision.

“The ointment will get rid of the ache in the your neck,” he said as he wrapped an arm around her to sit up. Nod appeared holding a steaming clay cup, and handed it to Ronin before wrapping his own arm around M.K.

“You need to drink this,” Ronin explained as M.K. could only blink. “Your body will heal on it’s own now, but this will help you sleep through the worse of it.”

The cup was brought to her lips and M.K. coughed at the bitter taste. She didn’t like the idea of going to sleep, she wanted to stay awake. Nod rubbed her back and squeezed her hand.

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “You’re safe, we promise.”

M.K. relaxed slightly, and that was enough for Ronin to tipped the cup into her mouth and make her swallow the bitter tea. “Good job,” Ronin said as he removed the cup and lowered back onto the bed.

Ronin patted her head as Nod tucked the blanket around her. She was finding it hard to keep her eyes open. “Go to sleep,” he told her. “Trust me, you’ll feel a lot better when you wake up.”

M.K. struggled to keep herself awake, she had so many questions, but was unable to resist and allowed herself to go to sleep.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080

M.K. had no idea on how long she slept, however, her body felt stiff as she awoke. Her eyelids fluttered, but she was relieved to be able to wiggle her toes and fingers. She pressed her hand to her forehead as she tried to remember where she was.

Nod’s place, remembering seeing Nod and Ronin faces. Ronin had said something about a fairy dart? How did that make sense? She forced herself to sit up which proved to be harder than she imagined. Her joints and muscles ached like she had run three marathons. M.K. didn’t dare try to climb out of the bed. She rubbed her neck and felt the thick ointment Ronin had rubbed on her earlier. It still hurt, although it wasn’t the throbbing sensation that had caused her to pass out before. 

The door then swung open and Mub let himself into the room to perch himself on M.K.’s bed. “Hey, Kitty,” M.K. said as she watch the cat groom himself. “Came to keep me company-”

A sharp bark cut her off as Ozzy suddenly dashed in and started to circle around M.K.’s bed. M.K.’s eyes widened. Ozzy was here, too? Mub responded to Ozzy with a fierce hiss before he jumped to the sanctuary of the book shelf.

M.K. watch Ozzy sit on the floor growling as Nod poked his head in with a scowl. “I told you two-” he then noticed M.K. looking at him. “Hey, you’re awake!”

“Yeah,” M.K. replied. “I feel stiff as a board though.” She chewed her bottom lip. “My memory’s a bit fuzzy, what actually happened?”

Nod’s fingers drummed on the doorknob as he look hesitant to speak. He ran a hand through his hair as he turned a chair around and sat in it. “Okay,” he said. “This is going to be totally weird to hear, but...promise to keep an open mind?”

M.K.’s eyes narrowed, but gave a nod. “Okay.”

Nod chewed his bottom lip. “You know how just about the whole town takes the fairy lore seriously? Well, there’s a reason.” Nod raised his head with his eyes narrowed. “Fairies are real, M.K.”

“W-What?” M.K. replied stunned.

“Bare with me,” Nod replied quickly. “You’ve been asleep for a couple of days now cause you got hit by a fairy dart.” He waved his hands. “Everything your dad’s been searching for, it’s all real.”

M.K. shook her head. “Nod, wait that doesn’t make sense. If fairies are real, how come my dad has never found them?”

Nod sighed. “Because, Ronin and Finn make sure he doesn’t. My family are the descendants of a legendary guardian that make sure humans stay out of the fairy realm and stay safe from the dark fairies...and I’m half fairy.”

“Half fairy?” M.K. repeated, hoping Nod was playing a weird joke on her.

“Yeah, my dad is dead, but the reason I don’t see my mother much is because she’s a fairy and stays in the fairy realm.” 

M.K. blinked as she rubbed the back of her neck. Something had been chasing her in the woods, but fairies? And Nod was part fairy? She narrowed her eyes at him. “Prove it.”

Nod sat straight up. “What?”

“Prove it,” M.K. repeated. “If you’re part fairy you should be able to have wings appear or something right?”

Nod scoffed. “I wish, although Ronin wouldn’t think me having wings was so great, but I don’t.” Grasped his chin as he stared at the bookshelf and sighed. “Although, I suppose there’s something I could show you.” He glared. “But you can’t laugh, got it?”

“Um...I’ll try?” M.K. said. What on earth would Nod do that would be so embarrassing? 

Nod stood and took a deep breath as he held out his arms. M.K. wanted to ask what in the world Nod was doing when blue sparkles appeared around his fingers. M.K. covered her mouth with her hand to hold back her gasp as blue sparkles also appeared around one of the books on the shelf.

The sparkles swirled around the book as it was lifted into the air, causing Mub to give a hiss and arch his back. Ozzy barked and attempted to jump up and snatched it in mid-air.

“You’re making it float!” M.K. gasped and then it dawned on her as the book landed into Nod’s hands. “With sparkles?”

Nod blushed as he held the book. “Yeah, sparkles. Unfortunately, all magic of the Summer Court includes sparkes.”

M.K. was silent. Fairies were real! Fairies were real little creatures and her friend was part fairy...and could apparently make things sparkle. A thought crossed to her and then slipped from her tongue. “Do you sparkle in sunlight too?”

Nod’s eyebrow gave a twitch. “No, I don’t and why would you ask that? I’m not a vampire!”

“Sorry,” M.K. replied as she covered her mouth to hide her smile. “But well, can you blame me. You sparkle.”

Nod glared annoyed but sat back on the chair. “Yes, yes, believe me I am well aware how girly this is.”

“It’s not girly,” M.K. replied. “Just...very pretty,” she finished with a snort.

Nod looked ready to argue, when the door opened and Ronin entered. He blinked upon seeing M.K. and looked to Nod. “How much have you told her?”

“I’ve told her fairies are real,” Nod said and gave a wince. “And showed her my magic to prove it.”

Ronin sighed, but gave a nod. “Right,” he pulled up a chair next to Nod. “M.K., how are you feeling?”

“Stiff and sore,” M.K. replied, “but..you’re seriously telling me that fairies are real?” She frowned. “And that you’ve been messing with my dad this whole time?”

“We didn’t do it because we wanted to,” Ronin said. “It’s our duty to keep normal people away for their safety.” His eyes narrowed as he gave a grim frown. “And, I believe your father got too close.”

M.K. paused as she straightened her posture. “What do you mean? Where is he?”

Nod and Ronin exchanged unsure looks, but Ronin reached out and gripped M.K.’s shoulder. “First, you need to understand we will find a way to get him back, he’s not the first one-”

“Get him back?” M.K. said cutting him off. “Get him back from where?”

“Your dad, got taken by the Winter Court,” Nod explained as he raised his head. “The Dark Fairies.”

“There are mainly two kinds of fairies,” Ronin explained as M.K. started confused. “The fairies we deal with, including the Queen are members of the Summer Court, they’re fairies that while can play pranks, but are willing to help humans in exchanged for favors.”

“And the Winter Court?” M.K. asked as her chest tightened.

“They’re the type of fairies that think it’s fun to drown a human, or kidnapped them to the fairy realm for their own amusement,” Nod explained.

M.K. swallowed, unsure if she dared to asked the next question. “What do they do with the kidnapped humans?”

“Depends on the fairy,” Ronin said. “But it’s usually to torment them or worse. It’s why I’ve been trying to keep your father away from them, but he was persistent.”

M.K. held her head as she tried to process this. “So, my dad has been kidnapped by dark fairies who may or may not kill them.” Her eyes widened as it dawned on her. “Wait, were they trying to take me to the fairy realm too?”

“We think so,” Nod began. “But it’s a bit different for you.”

“We knew Lord Mandrake, the ruler of the Winter Court, may try to take humans so he could cause trouble for the Queen Tara of the Summer Court. She’s in the process of choosing a new heir to replace her.” Ronin explained as he looked to M.K. “But there’s something odd, I saw the fairies had chased you to your house.”

“That’s right,” M.K. replied, “is that weird?”

“Yes,” Ronin said. “Dark fairies rarely leave the forest, generally if you stay away from there you’re safe. They know that Nod, Finn and I are always on the watch for them.”

“But they came all the way to your house,” Nod added. “They were risking a lot by doing that.”

“So, for some reason they wanted me to badly they risked getting caught by you guys?” M.K. said as Ronin and Nod both nodded. She shook her head. “But why, I’m not anyone special-”

“We don’t know,” Ronin said, gently. “But we’re going to find out. For the time being, I want you to stay here even after you recover. It’s safer here for you.”

M.K. dug her fingers into her blanket. “What about my dad? What will happen to him?”

Nod looked unsure as he glanced to Ronin, but his face was unreadable. “I’m going to talk to the Queen,” Ronin said softly, “one of the scouts may and seen or heard something.” He reached out and gently squeezed M.K.’s hand. “We’re going to do everything we can to get him back.”

M.K. shut her eyes. But what if they couldn’t? What if M.K. had just lost her dad only a few months after she losing her mom. Ronin rose and looked to Nod. “Why don’t you stay and keep her company? I’m going to try to contact Tara and I’ll send Finn over to keep an eye on things since I don’t know how long I’ll be.”

“Sure,” Nod said as Ronin proceeded to leave, but then the man paused.

“Almost forgot,” Ronin muttered as he reached into his pocket. “M.K., I got some added protection for you.” He took M.K.’s hand and placed a chain of bells that looked identical to the one Nod had.

“Bells?” M.K. asked.

“Iron bells,” Ronin explained. “They’re the most effective weapons against fairies and I want you to keep them on you at all times.”

Nod scoffed and held up his own. “Just think of it meaning you and I are part of the ‘prime target for dark fairies’ club,” Nod said.

M.K. frowned, wondering what Nod meant by that as she held the bells to her chest. “I will, thanks.”

Ronin nodded and then left the room. Mub chose that moment leap off the shelf and onto M.K.’s bed. He stretched before snuggling into the side of M.K.’s leg and she reached out to stroke one of his ears. “Nod, what did you mean ‘you and I are prime targets’?”

Nod sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “Well...Mandrake, he’s kind of been trying to catch me since I could walk.”

“Why?” M.K. said, “you have special powers or something?”

“My fairy powers are rather weak when compared to other fairies,” Nod said, “I am immune to iron and bells thanks to my human blood, but I think Mandrake just wants to get me to spite Ronin. He and I are the only living descendants of the original Guardian.”

“So, unless Ronin has kids the line ends with you?” M.K. concluded.

Nod nodded. “If you ask me, Mandrake just wants me as some kind of trophy.” He held out the bracelet of iron bells. “Some fairies tried to kidnap me not long after my dad died, but Ronin saved me in time. I’ve been keeping these on me ever since so I won’t be caught off guard again.”

M.K.’s eyes widened. Nod had to worry about being kidnapped by fairies since he was five? No wonder he was such a loner, it wasn’t exactly something he could bring up. If M.K. hadn’t almost been kidnapped herself, she would even be questioning if it was real. 

She reached out and held his hands. “Well, at least you and I are in the same boat.”

Nod gave a half smile. “Yeah, but honestly, it’s not a club I was hoping you would have to join.”

She gave an understanding nod as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.


	8. I Was Drafted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn has a chat with the kids as M.K. recovers.

“How is M.K. doing?” Finn asked as he leaned against the wall.

“Recovering,” Ronin answered as he flipped one of his books, “although I wish we could say the same for Bomba.”

Finn grimly nodded. “It’s clear he was taken to cause trouble, but with Mandrake’s sudden interest with M.K. do you think he’ll be alright?”

Ronin sighed. “She is the girl’s father and if Mandrake knows that, he’ll most likely keep him alive in hopes to lure her into the fairy realm.”

Finn rubbed the back of his neck. It was going to be extremely tricky in order to get Bomba out if Mandrake was taking a personal interest in him, and that was if the poor man was still alive. “What’s your plan?”

“First, I’m going to update Tara and ask her to come here to see M.K.,” Ronin said as he put the book back. “She might be able to figure out why Mandrake wants her. Mind looking after the kids until I get back?”

“I was going to offer,” Finn said as he watched Ronin get his sword off the mantle.

“I’ll be back soon,” Ronin promised as left and shut the door behind him. He gave a sharp whistle and a brownie suddenly appeared before him on the desk. 

“What’s up?” the little creature asked.

“Tell Queen Tara I need to see her at our normal meeting place, it’s urgent.”

The brownie blinked but gave a nod as he quickly vanished and Ronin went ahead to get to the tree. Hopefully, Tara would have some answers for him.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080

“Wait, wait,” M.K. said as she try to register what Nod just said. “You’re telling me that Nim is a full bloodied fairy?”

Nod nodded. He had to admit it did feel good to have someone beside Ronin and Finn to talk about this part of his life with. “It doesn’t happen a lot, but there are fairies that prefer the human realm over fairy realm. They have to check with us before moving here, although I’ve known Nim since I was 2.” Nod gave a grin. “Once Queen Tara retires she’s planning on moving in here with me a Ronin.”

“Really?” M.K. said, “what does Ronin think of that?”

“He won’t admit it, but he’ll be happy about it. Ronin doesn’t like word to get around, however he and Queen Tara have been in love with each other for years.”

M.K.’s jaw dropped. “Seriously? What’s Tara like?”

“She’s really nice and she’s the one been coming over to train me on my magic,” he gave a bitter smile. “I see her more often than I do my mom.” Nod noticed the concern look M.K. gave and quickly went to change the subject. “So, it’ll be good to have her as my official aunt even if the other fairies don’t think so.”

M.K. tilted her head as Ozzy jumped up onto her bed. “Why wouldn’t the other fairies like it?”

Nod winced a little. “Fairies, especially the higher up noble ones, think it’s rather taboo for a human and a fairy to get married. See, if a human officially marries a fairy they’re going to live as long as the fairy so a lot of fairies assumed a human is only marrying so they can live longer.”

“Ronin wouldn’t do that,” M.K. replied.

“We know that, but the other fairies don’t,” Nod said with a shrug, “although that’s their problem.”

M.K. nodded, but then frowned. “So, were your parents married?”

Nod gave a nervous chuckle. “Uh..no, from what I’ve gathered it started off as a fling when they were teenagers and it just kept growing.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “My mom and dad weren’t ever officially married, they actually kept their relationship a secret until Mom realized she was pregnant with me. Heard it was quite the scandal when it came out.”

“Ow, sorry for asking,” M.K. said as she rubbed her neck. “I didn’t mean to pry.”

“Hey, you would have found out sooner or later,” Nod replied with a shrug. “My mom and dad still never got married. After I was born, Dad insisted I be raised in the human realm and she agreed.”

“So, your dad never got that extended life deal,” M.K. concluded as she chewed her bottom lip. “How did he die?”

Nod gave a half smile. “Car accident if you can believe it. We fight dangerous fairies everyday and he gets killed something ordinary as a car accident.”

Nod shook his head as M.K. squeezed his shoulder. “I know the feeling.”

“Yeah,” Nod said, softly. “I know you do.”

“Ahem...am I interrupting?”

M.K. and Nod both jumped and blushed deep red as Finn smirked at them in the doorway.

“Uh..no, no,” Nod replied hastily. “What are you doing here?”

“Ronin asked me to stay with you while he talks to Tara,” Finn said as he turned his head and gave M.K. a sympathetic smile. “Heard you’ve been through quite the ordeal.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” M.K. replied as Finn pulled up a chair to take a seat and a question popped into her mind. Ronin had said he, Nod and Finn were always on guard for the dark fairies. So, was Finn the same as Ronin and Nod?

“Finn, how are you involve in all of this,” M.K. asked, curiously. “Are part of the Guardian family or are you a fairy too?”

“Oh, I’m human,” Finn replied. “But I’m not a blood member of the family-”

“He was drafted,” Nod retorted.

Finn chuckled as he poked Nod in the shoulder. “I was not drafted.”

“From what Nim told me, it sounds like you were,” Nod said with a mischievous grin.

Finn shook his head and looked back to M.K. “When I was a few years older than you, I made the mistake of lingering in the woods after dark, and I almost got kidnapped by the fairies.”

M.K. wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to not recall her own almost kidnapping. “Did they use a fairy dart?”

“No,” Finn said with a sympathetic smile. “Didn’t need to since I tripped and twisted my ankle. I was an easy target, but thankfully Ronin and Soren were around to save me.” He raised two fingers. “I was then given two choices. One, get a glamor spell cast on me so I would believe the whole thing was a bad dream” He folded his finger so one remained. “Or two, I could join in to help them watch the borders and make sure humans didn’t get too close to them.”

“And you chose to help?” M.K. replied surprised. Just keeping your mouth shut seemed like a less risky option.

Finn shrugged. “I had always suspected this town was odd. Besides, I’m the kind of person that would rather get involved and know what I’m dealing with.”

“Plus, you weren’t thrilled with the idea of Nim messing with your noggin,” Nod replied with a smirk.

“Yes,” replied with a chuckled. “There was that too.”

“Hold it, what’s a glamor spell?” M.K. asked.

Finn sucked air between his teeth. “Well, to put it simply it’s magic fairies can use to make mortals see illusions. Can be use for harmless tricks like having a mortal believe they’re eating a cake when it’s actually a pile of leaves or more devious trick like the dark fairies to change their ugly faces into a beautiful one to attract and trap humans.” 

“But Nim has a special glamour spell,” Nod explained, “when we rescue a human he can adjust that person’s memory so they don’t have to remember ever being trapped by fairies.”

M.K. raised an eyebrow. She understood they didn’t want the word getting out that fairies were real, that would attract major trouble, but that did raise some other questions. “Then how come you haven’t used it on me or my dad?”

“Oh, we’ve thought about it for Bomba,” Nod said with a nervous chuckle, “but until now he has never bumped into any fairies so there was really nothing to erase. So, we thought it was just better to leave things be and just try to steer the guy away from trouble.”

“And it’s worked until now,” Finn added as he looked back to M.K. “It’s a spell we don’t like using if we don’t have a choice, messing with a person’s memory is serious business,” Finn replied. “Ronin gave me the offer because he trusted me enough to keep my mouth shut if I became involved. In your case, Ronin figures it’s better for you to be fully aware what’s going on since we don’t know why the fairies are after you,” his gaze softened. “There’s a chance he may give you the same offer he gave me once this is over.”

M.K. couldn’t help, but notice Nod became tense at those words and she chewed her bottom lip. She could be given a chance to go back to a normal life with no knowledge of fairies, except that would go back to thinking her dad was being insane with no reason. However, the bigger issue would be leaving Nod alone in his secret again.

“I have a feeling I’ll be like you,” M.K. said slowly, “I prefer knowing what’s going on around me.”

Finn gave a smirk. “I had a feeling you would say that,” he said as he glanced to Nod who seemed to be relaxing.

M.K. offered a smile, but then a thought occurred to her. “Wait, so is dad’s memory going to be erased from this when we get him back?” 

“Don’t know, we’ll wait until we reach that bridge and cross it,” Finn replied seriously, “our main focus is to see if we can get him back.”

M.K. tensed as she toned in on Finn saying “If” they could get him and tried not to ponder what was happening to her father at that moment.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

In the dark of the damp cell, Bomba fiddled with the wrapper of his granola bar and slowly munched on it. He had to make his rations last, he wasn’t sure why Mandrake allowed Bomba to keep the food he had brought with him in his backpack. Bomba imagined he enjoyed seeing how long a human could last before he gave in to their offer of fairy food and granted there wasn’t much of his own human food. Bomba had been trying to ration a pile of granola bars, three bottles of water and dried jerky. 

He heard the stomping of the guard. A large dark fairy holding a spear appeared, and in his hands the creature held a tray of luscious food Bomba had only seen in high end restaurants. “Are you ready for some real food human?” the fairy smirked and revealed his dirty grey teeth, “or you still going to nibble on that junk?”

Bomba glared. Even if he had to eat his own fingers, he wouldn’t give in. “I know the rules,” he spat, “I eat that, then I become part of the fairy realm and can never leave. So, no I won’t.”

The guard chuckled. “Fine, but don’t know why you keep resisting,” he turned and started to walk away. “It’s not like anyone is going to rescue you. You’re here forever, just accept it.”

Bomba sighed as he buried his face into his hands. He knew the dark fairy was right. Truly Bomba didn’t know which was worse, that he was trapped or that they were after his daughter and he only had himself to blame for it.


	9. Magic In The Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M.K. meets the Queen, who realizes M.K. isn't a normal girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a long time, but here's finally a new chapter to this. It's short, but things should really get moving in the next chapter.

“And that’s the gist of it,” Ronin said as he sat up and looked to Tara, “have you heard anything?”

Tara frowned as she shook her head. “No, but if Mandrake did this, he probably took extra precautions to ensure we wouldn’t find out. I’ll send some scouts out to investigate,” she gave a deep sigh. “How horrible, the girl is the same age as Nod, right?’

“Yes,” Ronin said, “and I’m just thankful that Bomba was paranoid enough to secure his house.”

Tara nodded in agreement as she looked to the brownie and spring sprite that had escorted her. “Tell Tarla and Volt what happened and that I want them to see if they can learn anything.”

“Yes, your Highness,” the two fairies said with a bow before vanishing in a gust of wind.

Ronin blinked surprised as he looked up to Tara. “You’re not telling them yourself?”

“No, because I need to see M.K. first,” Tara said as she rose. “I want to ensure she’s all right and perhaps if I see her I can find out why Mandrake wants her.”

“Alright,” Ronin said as he stood, and pointed to her long flowing gown, “but may I suggest a change of clothes first?”

Tara smiled as she snapped her fingers and her gown shimmered. Before Ronin could blink the gown morphed and changed into a pair of jeans, shirt and long coat. Tara grinned at him and displayed for approval. “Better?”

“Much,” Ronin said with his own smile as he lead the way back to his house.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“Here,” Nod said as he handed M.K. the knapsack, “while you were sleeping, I managed to convince Ronin to let me and Finn go back to your house to get some of your clothes and things.”

M.K. rummaged through the knapsack and sighed relieved at the sights of her favorite shirts. “Thanks, I was worrying I would have nothing to wear.”

Nod smirked. “Worse case, you could have always borrowed my clothes.”

M.K. as she pulled out the shirts. “Would have been rather baggy on me, don’t you think?”

“Naw, Ronin’s always complaining how skinny I am,” Nod replied, “although if you had to wear Ronin’s stuff that would have been a problem.”

M.K. didn’t answer. Inside the knapsack, she found the framed picture of her mother that she had been keeping on her dresser. Silently she traced her fingers over the image of her mother.

Nod coughed, trying to in a subtle manner to remind M.K. he was still there. “I...uh, found that in your room and considering what you’ve been through, I thought you might want it.” He offered a half smile. “I take it the lady in the photo is your mom?”

“Yeah,” M.K. replied as she set the framed photo on the nightstand. “Thanks, it does help.” M.K. fingered the frame, wishing there was someway to talk to her mother when they heard the door open.

“M.K.,” Ronin said as he poked his head in. “I brought someone you need to meet.” He stepped aside to let a woman in who didn’t seem that much older than Ronin. She was very pretty though, especially with her dark hair pinned up. She offered M.K. a smile as she pulled up a chair.

“Hi, you’re M.K. right?” she said. “It’s good to meet you.”

“Um...hi,” M.K. replied, “I don’t remember ever seeing you in town.”

Nod snickered. “Yeah, that’s because she doesn’t live in town.” He grinned at M.K.’s baffled look as he drew closer to whisper in her ear. “That’s Queen Tara, the fairy queen.”

“The fairy queen?!” M.K. exclaimed, “but she looks so normal!” She swiftly placed a hand over mouth as she blushed and caused Nod to laugh even more. “No! That’s not what I meant..it’s just that, well uh-”

“Expected to see me wearing a long gown and a crown?,” Tara replied, with a chuckle. “I do for official royal business, but I prefer being more casual.” She then frowned and looked M.K. over. “And I’m told you had a nasty encounter with some of Mandrake’s minions.”

“That’s putting it lightly,” Nod said as he leaned against the wall. 

Tara nodded as she reached out for M.K.’s hand. “Mind if I do a quick scan with a spell? You won’t feel a thing, but I want to ensure there aren’t any hidden ‘surprises’ Ronin didn’t find.”

“Okay, your Majesty...or is it Highness, I’m never sure,” M.K. replied.

“You can just call me Tara,” the Queen replied as she held M.K.’s hand and shut her eyes. As promised, M.K. felt nothing, but she was started by the puzzled expression that suddenly crossed over Tara’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Ronin asked as he placed a hand on Tara’s shoulder.

Tara was silent as she pursed her lips. “M.K.,” she said slowly, “this may be an odd question, but where is your family from?”

“My family?” M.K. asked with an arched eyebrow. “Like family history?” Tara gave a nod and M.K. shut her eyes in thought. “Um...I don’t know that much. Just that Dad’s family had been in New York for the last century or so I think and I know nothing about Mom’s side of the family.”

“Why is that?” Tara asked, curiously. 

“Mom was an orphan, she was found abandoned in the woods, and adopted by my grandparents. So, she never knew where she came from,” M.K. explained with a shrug. “Strangely enough, apparently it wasn’t too far from Moon Haven though. My parents came here because my Mom hoped to find some answers, but then the whole fairy obsession started...”

M.K. trailed off as she noticed Tara looked concern, like she had just been told she had a long lost twin sister. “Do you have a photo of your mother?” Tara asked.

“Y-Yeah,” M.K. said as she exchanged a look with Nod who seemed equally perplexed while reaching for the framed photo. “Here, this is her.”

Tara took the photo and ran her fingers over the frame. “I see,” she whispered. Tara then raised her head and smiled as she gave the photo back to M.K. “She was a very beautiful woman.”

“Thanks,” M.K. replied quietly, “but why were you asking-”

“You know it occurred to me,” Tara said suddenly, “Nod it’s been ages since I gave you a magic lesson.” She gave a smirk. “I’m sure M.K. would love to see how your magic works.”

Nod winced. “Come on, Tara, she doesn’t need to see that.”

Tara chuckled. “It will provide good entertainment,” she looked to M.K., “did you know his magic comes in different colours?”

“No, I didn’t,” M.K. said curiously. “How does it work?”

“We’ll show you,” Tara said as she rose, “I just need to go and help Ronin ensure we have enough protection spells up, then we can show you.”

“Um...okay,” M.K. replied as she and Nod watched the adults leave and shut the door behind them. “Was it only me, or did Tara deliberately go and change the subject.”

“No, she did,” Nod said as he frowned. “That was weird.”

M.K. nodded in agreement as she glanced to her mother’s photo. What on earth was that about?

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“You figured something out,” Ronin said as they entered the study and he shut the door. “What?”

Tara sighed as she folded her arms. “Ronin, M.K. is half fairy, just like Nod.”

“What?” Ronin said as his eyes widened, but then shook his head. “Wait, no. Nod can sense other fairies. He would have sensed-”

“It’s sealed fairy blood,” Tara continued, “probably to keep her powers dormant and makes it hard to detect unless you look as closely as I did.” Her eyes narrowed. “And I have a feeling she inherited it-”

“From her mother,” Ronin concluded. “Do you think she was a changeling?” It wasn’t the first time a fairy infant had been abandoned in hopes it would be taken in and raised by humans. A lot of fairies didn’t exactly grasp the responsibility of parenthood and thought it was something more fitting of a human to fulfill.

Granted, the nastier kind had tried to swap their fairy infant for a human since apparently human babies were more ‘amusing’. Thankfully, none of the fairies in Moon Haven had dared to do that trick for over two centuries. They all knew the Guardian family wouldn’t put up with that and wouldn’t think twice charging into the fairy realm to rescue the infant.

“Yes, but I believe it’s more than that,” Tara said. “Ronin, M.K.’s mother strongly resembles Rowana.”

Ronin froze as he glanced up. Rowana was a well known fairy, and her family had close ties to the Guardian family for a very secret reason. She had died years ago when Ronin was a small child. “Tara..are you saying-” he muttered, “she died with no children.”

“Or so we thought,” Tara said, “but if my hunch is right, M.K.’s mother was left in the human realm to keep out of Mandrake’s reach.” Tara’s body stiffened. “And if that’s true, when we both know exactly why Mandrake is after M.K.”

Ronin gave a grim nod. “Should we tell M.K.?” 

“Let me double check my sources, but then we will,” Tara said as she rose from the chair. “We need to keep her safe at all costs.”

Ronin nodded in agreement. If Tara was right, then it wasn’t only M.K.’s life that was at risk but both the fairy and the human realm as well.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Mandrake’s fingers twitched on the staff. It had been over a week now and still no word on the girl. “You still haven’t been able to catch her?!” He shouted, causing the bones on the floor to rattle. “You hit her with a fairy dart! She should be easy pickings!”

“B-But, Ronin has her under his protection, My Lord,” the goblin replied with a bow. “She doesn’t stray from his or the other Guardian’s sight and the Queen has been watching us!”

Mandrake snarled as he pounced the armrest of his throne with his fist. He should have known it was too good to be true. There was a high chance Ronin and the Queen had figured out what the girl was and refusing to let her fall into Mandrake’s hands.

Mandrake grasped his chin as he moved his gaze over to his Captain of the Guard. “How is our ‘guest’ doing?”

“Still alive,” the Captain replied, “but he’s thin and weak, and he still refuses our drink and food.”

Mandrake had to admit he was slightly impressed. All past human prisoners would have given into the lure of fairy food by now. He had let the mortal keep his food to try to make it more fun when he finally broke, but games were over.

“Does he still have mortal food in that knapsack of his?” Mandrake asked.

“A little bit,” replied the Guard, “but I haven’t been keeping track.”

“I want you to take it away,” Mandrake commanded as he rose from his seat, “the only food I want him eating now is ours. Understood?”

“Yes, my Lord,” the Captain replied, “but may I ask what you are planning?”

Mandrake chuckled. “If we can’t get to the girl, we’ll make her come to us.” He snapped his fingers and a bottle of ink, a bone pen and a scroll appeared. “Now leave me,” Mandrake ordered as he turned his gaze to his paper. “I have a message that needs to be delivered to our dear Guardian.” Mandrake smirked as he started writing, almost wishing he could deliver it personally to see the expression on Ronin’s face.


	10. Past Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M.K. finally learns why Mandrake is after her, but that's not the most shocking thing she learns that day.

It had taken a few more days, but M.K. was finally able to gained back her strength and leave her bed. Ronin still insisted she stay close to the house until she had fully recovered. M.K. didn’t argue since she knew Mandrake was looking for her and she didn’t dare leave the house without the bells Ronin gave her. Nod was also making sure to stick to M.K. like glue; he seemed to be making it his personal mission to be her bodyguard.

M.K. was getting nervous about her father. It had been over a week since he’d been kidnapped, and there was still no word about him. Was he hurt? Did he miss her? Or was it possible he was having the best time of his life with seeing fairies face to face? M.K. knew Ronin and the others were doing their best, but it was hard not to feel anxious.

Things finally changed one morning though with the arrival of Queen Tara. M.K. and Nod had been sitting on the front porch with Grub and Mub when she appeared. Tara arrived in her normal everyday outfit like the last time M.K. had seen her. Her hair was even tied back into a ponytail. There was no trace of her being the fairy queen and there was no reason for anyone to suspect otherwise.

M.K. rose, clutching her bells tightly in her hand. They had been providing an odd sense of comfort to her lately. “Do you have news?”

Tara wasn’t smiling and gave a worried frown. “Nod? Where are Ronin and Finn?”

“Went to town for groceries,” Nod said, “but they should be back in an hour.”

Tara nodded as gave M.K.’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Your dad is alive, Sweetheart, but before I explain more, I’d rather have Ronin and Finn here as well.” 

M.K. chewed her bottom lip, dying to push Tara into explaining further, but she swallowed her fears and forced herself to nod.

Tara smiled sympathetically at her and looked to Nod. “Let’s practice your magic while I’m here.”

Nod winced and moaned like he had to get a splinter removed. “Do we have to?”

“You have to be the only kid I know that complains about getting lessons in magic,” M.K. teased as she poked Nod’s ribs.

“Most kids don’t have magic powers that sparkle like a Christmas tree,” Nod grumbled as the trio made their way into the house.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“That’s it,” Tara instructed as she placed her hands on Nod’s shoulders. “Just concentrate and keep that book levitated.”

Nod grunted as kept his hands raised in the air. “Did you have to pick the giant dictionary?” Nod asked. “It weighs a ton.” He clearly wanted to wipe the sweat off his forehead, but that would risk breaking the flow of his magic, at least according to Tara.

The queen chuckled as Nod had the pink sparkles carry the book over the rug. “You need to practice lifting heavier things,” she explained. “Someday, you might have to lift a person and that’s a lot harder, believe me.”

M.K. watched entranced from her chair on the other side of the room. “I wish I could do magic, even if it makes me look like a glitter bomb,” she said with a half grin. Having magic would give M.K. better protection against the dark fairies. She glanced over, expecting Tara to laugh except she didn’t.

Tara was silent and frowned uncertainly as she chewed her bottom lip. M.K. found her hands fumbling in her lap. What was wrong? Did what she say offend Tara somehow?

M.K. opened her mouth to apologize when Ronin and Finn entered the living room. Ronin nearly stepped on Mub’s tail as he looked up to see the Queen. “Tara? When did you get here?”

“A while ago,” Tara said as she tapped Nod’s shoulder. “Why don’t we stop for the day, Sweetie?”

“Sounds good,” Nod said as he lowered his hands. Suddenly, the sparkles around the book vanished and crashed to the floor with a loud thud. “Sorry,” Nod mumbled. “Don’t have the hang of that yet.”

Ronin sighed as Finn chuckled as he took a seat. “Could be worse, Ronin,” Finn said, “he could be practicing with vases.”

“No, he couldn’t,” Ronin replied as he narrowed his eyes at Nod. “He already broke all the of them.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Nod grumbled as he sat on the couch next to M.K. “Sure, blame the kid.”

Ronin smirked, but it disappeared as he looked to Tara. “If you’re here, I take it you have news?”

“Yes,” Tara said as she pulled up a chair to sit closer to M.K. “Sweetie,” she said, taking M.K.’s hand into her own. “We got a letter today from Mandrake. It’s regarding your father.”

M.K. gasped and tried to keep her body from shaking. “Is he okay?”

“Yes, well at least for the moment,” Tara said, “Before they were allowing him to eat rations he had with him, but now they’re apparently attempting to starve Bomba until he agrees to eat fairy food.”

M.K. blinked as she frowned. “Fairy food? What’s wrong with that? Is it poisonous?”

“No, it won’t kill him,” Finn said as he leaned on his hands, “but if a mortal eats fairy food, they can’t leave the fairy realm.”

M.K.’s eyes widened as Nod confirmed with a grim nod. “What do they want?” Nod asked as he gave M.k.’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “If they went to the trouble of telling you, they must want something.”

“They do,” Tara said with a sigh, “Mandrake will let Bomba go free if M.K. gives herself up to them.”

“Me?” M.K. asked, stunned. They knew Mandrake had interest in her, but she never imagined he would go to this extent. “Why does he want me? I mean, I know I got away from him and all, but I’m just a regular girl! What makes me so special?!”

Ronin and Finn’s bodies went tense. “Tara,” Ronin said as he leaned forward. “You should tell her now.”

The Fairy Queen nodded. “That’s also why I’m here. I found the information I was looking for.”

“Um…,” Nod said as he scratched his head. “Mind filling the kids in on this?”

Tara frowned as she looked to M.K. with a half smile. It was the same kind of smile M.K. had seen on her mother’s face when she had to announce bad news.

“Honey, there’s no easy way to say this,” Tara explained, “but you’re not completely human. You’re a half fairy like, Nod.”

M.K. blinked. “Wait, what? I must have heard you wrong.” She gave a nervous chuckle. “I thought you said I was part fairy.”

“Um..if you heard wrong, then so did I,” Nod said as he raised a hand and looked equally as stunned. 

“No, you heard right,” Tara explained as she looked to M.K. “Your mother not only originated from Moon Haven, she was a fairy.”

“What?!” M.K. gasped, her eyes wide in shock. “That..No! She would have-”

“She didn’t know, thanks to the spells put on her to make her be mortal as possible,” Tara explained. “I’m assuming your father told you about the fairy tale of the first Guardian of Moon Haven?”

M.K. swallowed as she tried to remain calm and to keep from squeezing her knuckles. “Yeah, but what about it?”

“Your mother was a descendant of the fairy queen that placed the seal to keep the winter court from reaching their amulets.”

M.K. was stunned. She was part fairy and related to a fairy queen? No, no, that couldn’t be true.

“Wait, wait,” Nod said as he stepped up. “I thought that family line died out. You guys told me she died before I was even born um...ah,” he snapped his fingers as he racked his brain to remember. “Rowana! Right?”

“That would be M.K.’s grandmother, but yes we thought she died with no children,” Tara explained and then reached into her jacket and pulled out a piece of parchment. “But that was not true.”

“What’s that?” M.K. asked, pointing to the letter. Although, part of her felt she didn’t want to know.

“A letter Rowana gave to me with the instruction that I should not open it unless I thought there was a threat to the seal,” Tara explained as she held it out. “It explains that she and her late husband had a child, but they were both afraid Mandrake would come after her. He had been recently crowned then and had made it clear he would do everything he could to break the seal. They were certain their newborn daughter wouldn’t be safe, so they claimed she had died and placed spells on her to make her appear as mortal as possible and sent her to the human realm.”

“Like a changeling?” Nod replied. “Thought you outlaw those, Tara.”

“They didn’t take any mortal children in exchange,” Tara explained. “So, that’s why it happened unnoticed.”

“So, they abandoned my mom?” M.K. asked, in a dark tone. Her mother had spent years wondering where she had come from, only to discover it had all been right here.

“Not quite,” Tara explained. “They left her with a human woman they trusted and who then claimed she had found her abandoned in the woods. Not long after, she assisted in finding your mother a proper mortal family to raise her far away from here.” 

Tara then offered a kind smile. “Your mother has a strong resemblance to Rowana. I never would have guessed if I hadn’t seen that photo.” Her gaze darken. “However, I fear Mandrake may have seen a photo from your father and reached the same conclusion I did.”

Her father? Again, it could all be blamed on her father? If they hadn’t- M.K. went still as a thought struck her. “You said they placed spells on her? What kind of spells?”

“To keep her magic hidden even from herself,” Tara replied, “and also to stop her from being detected if members of the Winter Court were near her.” She patted M.K.’s shoulder. “You have no spells placed on you if that’s what you’re wondering-”

“No, it’s not that,” M.K. replied, hastily. “My dad said he and my mom were both into researching and believed in fairies, but one day she started getting nervous and felt she had to leave...like she was scared.”

“She must have sense the dark fairies,” Finn explained, “or possibly Mandrake’s presence. So, it’s possible the spell activated and urged her to go.”

M.K.’s body tensed at the revelation. So, if it wasn’t for the spell, her mother wouldn’t have left her father. They still could have been together. That’s what she wanted to suddenly yell, but she couldn’t. 

M.K. wished she could place all the blame on the spell, but the logical part of her mind argued one fact. The spell may have driven her mother to go, but it didn’t forced her father to stay. He very well could have gone after her, and the fact remains neither of her parents reached out to each other in all those years they were apart. Still, M.K. couldn’t fight back the thought that the spell had triggered the rift between her parents.

Nod must have sensed M.K.’s anger. She noticed he was fidgeting a bit, and then decided to place and arm around M.K.’s shoulder. The girl found herself leaning into the touch for comfort. 

“So, Mandrake wants me to get those amulets for him?” she asked, softly.

“It’s your blood itself, actually,” Ronin replied, as he sat on the edge of the coffee table. “The seal keeping the amulets away from Mandrake can only be broken by the blood of the fairy queen who originally sealed it, and that blood flows through you.”

Her blood? Oh, wow, that wasn’t creepy at all! She shivered at the thought, but then frowned, recalling the story she read in her head. “If they get the amulets, they could leave the fairy realm during the day?”

“Yes,” Tara replied, “and if Mandrake were to get back those amulets the human realm wouldn’t be safe.”

“And neither would the Summer Court,” Ronin added. “They also give extra power to the dark fairies, and you know they would want revenge on you.”

“So, wait, what are we supposed to do then?” Nod asked, as he gave a protective glance to M.K. “Hand her over to them?”

“No, that is the last thing we would do,” Ronin stated, firmly.

“Then, what about my dad?” M.K. asked. “If I don’t go to Mandrake, how are we going to be able to get him back?”

Ronin tensed as he exchanged an uneasy expression with Tara. It made M.K. feel queasy. 

He then looked back to her. “M.K. I promise we’ll do everything we can to get your father back, but I won’t lie to you,” he took a deep breath. “There is a high chance he’ll have no choice, but to either die of starvation or eat the fairy food he’s given.”

“But then he won’t be able to leave, right?” M.K. replied.

“Yes,” Tara said, with a solemn nod, “and by the fairy realms laws he would also belong to Mandrake since he’s the one offering him the food. We’ll do what we can, but as Queen I am obligated to think of the safety of the fairy and human realms first.”

M.K. wrapped her arms around herself. It’s not like she couldn’t understand Tara’s reasoning. As Queen, the safety of her kingdom would outweigh the life of one mortal man...but that man was her dad.

She took a deep sigh, as she rose. “I’m sorry, I need to be alone.”

No one said anything as they watched M.K. leave the room. She heard Ronin, Finn and Tara mutter something about ‘plans for the worse case scenario’, but she tuned it out. She only focussed on going to her room, and collapsing on her bed. She rolled on her back, and covered her eyes with her arm. She had never felt so drained. 

Why couldn’t all of this be a bad dream she could wake up from? And part fairy? Did that mean she had powers like Nod? Would she live longer than a normal human? Fairies had long lives didn’t they?

It suddenly dawned on her if Tara hadn’t told her, M.K. would have realized something was amiss eventually as the people around her grew older and she didn’t. Her thoughts were interrupted as Mub hopped onto her stomach, and poked at M.K.’s chin with her paw.

She gave a half smiled as she reached down to stroke the cat’s ears. “I’m kind of wishing I was you right now,” she whispered. “Then all I would have to worry about is who would feed and pet me.”

Mub answered with a soft purr, like he agreed with her.

There was a knock at the door. “M.K. can I come in?” Nod asked.

She sighed as she rolled to her side, keeping her hold on Mub. “Yeah, go ahead.”

Nod opened the door and quietly shut it behind him. “Hey...I would ask how you were doing, but I’m figuring not too great.”

“Oh, why would you say that?” M.K. replied with a force smile. “Because I found out I’m the descendant of some old fairy queen, turns out I’m part fairy, and there’s a high chance I’ll never see my dad again.” She slumped as she stroked Mub. “It’s been a great day.”

Nod joined her on the bed. “If it helps...I can at least relate to the ‘I’m part fairy’ issue.”

M.K. raised her head alarmed. How could she forget that?! “Nod, I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Nod replied as he patted her shoulder. “It’s a lot to take in, believe me, I know. I really didn’t grasp my mom was a ‘fairy’ and therefore not a normal human until I was like 6.” 

He smiled at her. “And look on the bright side, at least this means you’re not the only half fairy around...I can’t deny I do rather like that part of it.”

M.K. sighed as she leaned against him. Yeah, at least she wasn’t alone, that part was good. “So, does this mean I’ll have sparkle powers like you?” she said with a grin.

“They’re not ‘sparkle powers’,” Nod said with a pout, “but I’d say there’s a high chance.”

M.K. laughed softly as she stroked Mub’s ears. “Wish we were strong enough to just march into Mandrake’s place and save my dad.”

Nod paused as he straightened his posture. “Well...why don’t we?”

M.K. blinked and gradually sat up to look at Nod to see if he was serious. “Huh?”

“Let’s go get him,” Nod repeated, and looked directly at M.K. “You and me, let’s go save your dad.”

“What?” M.K. asked, wondering if Nod had lost his mind. “But Ronin said it was too dangerous.”

“Well, for a large group it would be, but it’s a lost easier for a couple of people to sneak in and get back out unseen,” Nod said as he rose and started to pace. “I know Ronin. He needs time to think of a proper plan, but it’s hard right now with the whole ‘got to protect the Queen until the heir is picked’ is settled.” 

He winced as he looked to M.K. “And there’s a high chance that by the time Ronin can think of a good plan, it’ll be too late for your dad. The longer we wait, the less likelihood we can save him.”

“And you think Ronin and Tara would let us go?” M.K. asked skeptically.

“No, which is why we have to go in secret,” Nod replied.

“Nod, be serious,” M.K. replied as she sat up and Mub leaped to the floor. “This is dangerous.”

“I know, but sometimes you have to take some risks,” Nod said insisted. “If you want any chance to save your dad, we need to act now.” He raised his hands. “But it’s your call.”

M.K. paused and chewed her lip. Despite all her dad’s faults, she still loved him and wanted him back

“I’ll admit,” Nod said slowly, “I thought of going by myself, but I have enough training to know an operation like this is a two man job,” Nod explained. “And you’re the only other person I can think of who would be willing to go with me.”

M.K. said nothing as she tucked her hands into her pockets and thought. It was stupid, but what if this was her dad’s only chance. The hesitant looks from Ronin and Tara clearly hinted they weren’t sure they would be able to save him before time ran out.

“What if we get caught?” M.K. said, feeling she had to voice all the cons with this plan. “We would be giving Mandrake exactly what he wants.”

“Then we try not to let that happen, but, like I said before, it’s a fact that it would be easier for us to sneak in and out then a horde of Tara’s fairies.” Nod placed his hands on M.K.’s shoulders. “I won’t do this if you don’t want to, but this is probably the only way to save your dad.” 

M.K. looked down at her hands. Could they do it? Go, and get her dad back? Should she bother to try? He hasn’t exactly been the most attentive dad, but he was her dad. Besides, with the knowledge she had now of her mother, it was possible they could start over. She couldn’t deny there were at least things she had yet to say to him. If anything else, despite their past, she did still loved him.

She took a deep breath. “Ronin will kill us when he finds out.”

Nod shrugged. “That’s a given.”

“We’ll get into a lot of trouble.”

“Trouble is my middle name, remember?” Nod said with a grin.

M.K. shook her head. “In that case, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but,” she looked Nod directly into his eyes, “let’s go save my dad.”


	11. The Fairy Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M.K. and Nod make plans to enter the fairy realm.

Nim whistled as he entered from the back of his shop with his arms full of rolled up scrolls.

“Here you go, Nod,” Nim said as he placed them on the table. “But why exactly does Ronin need my maps?” He scratched his head. “Don’t you guys have your own?”

Nod gave a forced laugh. “Uh, yeah, but funny thing is that he lended them to one of Tara’s fairies and they haven’t given them back yet.” 

“Tara’s fairies?” Nim asked as he raised an eyebrow. “Why take yours when she probably has dozens?”

“Um…,” Nod started and looked to M.K. for help. “Because-”

“Because they thought Ronin’s were a lot prettier to look at,” M.K. said quickly. “It’s silly, but they thought their regular old maps were so boring.”

Nim blinked, looking uncertain.

 _He’s not buying it,_ M.K. thought. _He’s going to tell Ronin, and our whole plan will be ruined._

Much to her relief, Nim shrugged. “Yeah, that’s true, some of them can be so picky.” He turned around and grabbed his apron. “And it’s back to work for me. Stay safe you two!”

“Will do!” Nod said as he took the map, and then dragged M.K. out of the shop. Once they were out of Nim’s sight, Nod slumped.

“I thought he caught on to us for sure,” he muttered.

“We wouldn’t have to have gone through that if we just used the maps Ronin had,” M.K. said as she went over the list of their supplies.

Nod shook his head. “Then we would have been caught before we got our foot out the door. Ronin has spells on those maps that causes them to go completely blank and alert him the moment their off his property.” He shrugged. “Thus, not only would they be useless, but Ronin would have known right off what we were planning to do.”

“Okay, that makes sense,” M.K. admitted as she crossed off maps on her list. “I’m guessing those spells are to ensure they don’t fall into the wrong hands?”

Nod cleared his throat as he rubbed his neck. “No...more like to ensure I wouldn’t take them and try to go into the fairy realm by myself.”

“Why am I not surprised?” M.K. said, rolling her eyes as she held out the list for him. “I think we have everything. Water, food, maps, and now we just need a compass.”

“No point in getting that,” Nod said as he took the list. “Regular compasses don’t work in the fairy realm. The magic messes up the magnetic pulls or something like that. Ronin told me once, but I wasn’t really paying attention then.”

“Figures,” M.K. muttered and then took a deep breath. The knot in her stomach had been growing ever since they got their backpacks to collect their supplies. “We’re really going to do this aren’t we?”

“Yup,” Nod said. “But, if you’re changing your mind-”

“No,” M.K. said firmly. “Like you said, we’re the best chance my dad has. If I want him back, we go to do this.”

Nod gave her shoulder a squeeze. “I promise I’m not leaving there without you. I got your back.”

“Thanks, and likewise,” M.K. said as she reached for the hand. “So, how do we get into the fairy realm?”

“We go into the woods,” Nod said as he steered her down the path. “I know exactly where the spot is, I’ve just never been allowed to actually enter.”

M.K. nodded as she tried to steady her own heart beat. No turning back, I’m coming, Dad.

08080808080808080808080808080808080

They reached the entrance much faster than M.K. expected and frankly it wasn’t anything how she pictured it. She imagine a great wooden door, or a pair of gates that would magically open. Yet, all that sat in front of them was a large oak tree and a patch of mushrooms scattered around in a circle.

“This is it?” M.K. asked.

“Yeah,” Nod said with a shrug. “I know it doesn’t look like much, but fairy rings aren’t anything to laugh about.”

“Oh,” M.K. said with a nod. Her father had told her about fairy rings and made it clear she should always avoid them and immediately tell him if she ever found one. “So, we just step inside?”

“You got it,” Nod said, but grabbed her arm as she lifted her foot. “But before that, we should put our iron bells in our backpacks. We should be able to take them with us, but we’ll freak out a bunch of fairies if they actually see it.”

“Ah, okay,” M.K. said as she reached for the bells Ronin had given her and slipped her into backpack. “Anything else?”

“Just one more thing,” Nod said as he brought something out of his backpack and brought out a pair of sunglasses. “Put these on.”

M.K. snorted a laugh, until she saw the serious expression on Nod’s face. “Seriously?”

“From what I hear, the Summer Court’s side of the fairy realm is REALLY bright,” Nod explained as he slipped his sunglasses on. “Ronin told me it’s not uncommon for some humans to go blind from seeing it...or at least that’s how it feels when they come back to the human world.”

“Oh,” M.K. said slowly as she took the glasses. “We’re part fairy though? Would that still affect us?”

“Probably not,” Nod said with the shrug, “and Ronin and I technically get a pass for being part of the Guardian family, but I don’t want to take any chances.”

“Good point,” M.K. replied as she slipped on the pair and posed. “How do I look?”

“As awesome as I do,” Nod with as he tapped his glasses. He glanced to the fairy ring and held out his hand to M.K. “Ready? We just got to step inside, while we say ‘Queen Tara’ at the same time.”

“Why? Is that a password or something?” M.K. asked as she took his hand.

“You got it,” Nod replied. “The password changes when they select a new queen, so it should change when Tara finally crowns her heir.” 

They both turned their heads to the ring. “Okay,” M.K. said as she steadied herself. “On the count of 3.”

Nod nodded and in unison they said “1...2...3...QUEEN TARA!”

Once both feet had entered the fairy ring, they were engulfed in a blast of light. M.K. staggered slightly, but Nod steadied her as the light dimmed.

M.K. stood frozen and was very glad she was wearing the sunglasses. It looks so unreal. Everything seemed to shimmer. The flowers, the fields, even the sky had sliver of rainbows as if it was made out of crystals. It was hard to determine the proper colour of the area, but even through them she caught glimpses of a golden tint among all the foliage. The only thing that seemed grounding was the sound of a bubbling brook not too far off, but even that sound reminded her of bells chiming. 

Briefly, she wondered was such water would taste like, but she shook her head. _Big rule, no eating or drinking from the fairy realm if we want to be able to go back._ M.K. just hoped they had enough food and water in their backpacks to make the trip.

She glanced to Nod, and wasn’t surprised to see the same expression of awe. He had mentioned he had never been here either. She bet it felt odd to see the place he’d been told to guard for his entire life.

“I once heard Tara commented he likes the human realm more because it’s more natural,” Nod commented thoughtfully. “I think now I get what she was saying.”

M.K. nodded. “Can’t help but feel like it’s easy to get sucked into this place if you’re not careful.”

“Yeah,” Nod muttered and shook his head to awake from the daze. “Let’s get moving, we got a lot of ground to cover before Ronin realizes we’re gone.”

M.K. nodded and they headed down the stone path, and tried to fear they might never get back home.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

They walked what felt like hours, but M.K. wasn’t certain. Nod did mention that time was a bit wonky in the fairy realm. She had suggested to bring a watch, but Nod said they didn’t work in the fairy realm.

“The sun doesn’t set and there’s no moon,” Nod had explained. “The fairies basically sleep and eat whenever they feel like it. That’s why it’s dangerous if a human wanders in here without being prepared. They could spend what feels like a couple of hours and not realize days have gone by.”

M.K. tried not to picture what kind of damage that would do to a human’s sanity, particularly her father’s.

Eventually, M.K. and Nod declared they needed a rest and sat the bottom of a purple leafed tree. M.K. got out one of the water bottles they brought, but only took a few mouthfuls. They had to rationed what they had since they weren’t sure how long they would be there.

“How much farther to the Winter Court?” M.K. asked as asked as she offered the bottle to Nod.

Nod took a drink as he unfurled the map. “Depends on which path we take.” He pointed to where they were. “If we stay on this path, it will take longer, but we won’t get lost until we reach the border when we’ll have to sneak our way through.” 

He then pointed to the forest. “If we cut through the forest, we’ll save a few hours, but they’re uncharted so there’s a risk we could get lost.”

“Great,” M.K. muttered as she slumped against a tree. “Don’t suppose we could stop and ask for directions?”

Nod didn’t seem to hear as he stared ahead.

“Um..Nod?” M.K. asked, but Nod shushed her with a finger to his lips.

“Listen, you hear that?” Nod asked.

M.K. froze and strained her ears to listen. She couldn’t hear much. Wind through the leaves of the trees, chirping of some kind of bird, giggling-Wait, giggling?

Nod rose to his feet, his body tense as if he was expecting an attack at any moment.

“Stay close,” he whispered. “Probably nothing, but let’s not take any risks.”

M.K. nodded as she crouched behind him. Silently, they trek ahead in the path and the giggling got louder. They soon came across a clearing, and found the giggling was coming what appeared to be a small tea party.

A couple of fairies were laughing as they sat around a table sipping tea and offering some kind of cookie that were molded into the shapes of leaves. The group didn’t seem to notice as the teens stepped closer.

“So, I told Rose that dress was just hideous,” said a fairy they couldn’t see due to her back facing them, but looked like she wore a dress made out of giant green leaves.

The second fairy sat on the far end of the table, shook her head and almost caused the flower crown of daisies to fall off her head. “Lilly, that’s a little harsh isn’t it?”

“Well, I couldn’t lie, Daisy! She would never forgive me!”

At the other end of the table, small fairy who looked almost like a young preteen girl, sighed deeply as she slumped in her chair. She wore a dress that looked like it was sewn out of giant marigold petals.

“Mom, can I please, go now?!” she pleaded. “I’m bored out of my mind!”

M.K. chewed her bottom lip and tugged Nod’s shoulder. “They look harmless,” she whispered, “we should go before they see us.”

Nod didn’t say anything. His body remained still to the point it was almost frozen. M.K. was getting concerned something was wrong until Nod lowered hands dropped to his side.

“Mom?” he said aloud.

The three fairies jumped and turned in their seats. The fairy named Lilly, turned and gasped in shock as she saw them. She had long dark brown hair and eyes that were identical to Nod’s. The flower crown she wore on her head nearly fell off as she leaned back. 

“Nod?” she whispered.

M.K.’s eyes widened. This is Nod’s mother?! 

Nod swallowed, and gave a shaky smile. “Hey, Mom..um...long time no see?”

Lilly rose from the chair her eyes still in shock. “What are you doing here?” 

“Um...Nod,” started. “Well, you see-”

“Does Ronin know you’re here?” she asked.

Nod’s shaky smile dropped into a frown. “Gee, nice to see you too, Mom.”

Her eyes narrowed. “No need to take that tone with me. It’s a fair question.”

Nod folded his arms as he sighed. “I’m not staying. My friend and I are just here on business, and then we’re heading back.”

Nod’s mother frowned. “I’m going to assume by that answer that means you snuck in here without Ronin’s knowledge. Nod, I think you should head back.”

“Oh, really?” Nod remarked. “You haven’t seen me in years, and your first instinct is to tell me to go back?”

Nod’s mother frowned, and tears started to build up in her eyes. “You really do look like your father,” she muttered.

Nod went silent as his hands formed into fists.

M.K. chewed her bottom lip. She wasn’t sure what to say or do. Neither of them had thought they would bump into Nod’s mother.

The younger fairy at the table looked equally confused. “Are those humans? Mom, what’s going on-”

“Not right now, Sweetie,” Daisy said gently and cleared her throat. “Well, since we’re all here, why don’t you join us?” She clapped her hands and gestured to the table. “I realize you can’t eat or drink what we have, but you can join us and chat at least.”

Nod looked tempted, but then he glanced up to his mother. She was looking away from him, and hugging herself tightly. M.K. couldn’t help, but notice a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Thanks, but no,” Nod said as he took M.K.’s hand, “we got to get going.” They turned back to the path, and without turning his head he said aloud. “We’ll have this chat again, Mom...when you’re feeling up for it.”

Nod’s mother barely gave a nod and didn’t dare turn her head as they went. M.K. glanced over her shoulder.

“Mom,” she saw Marigold said, but in a more softer tone. “Would it be alright if I go, now?”

“Yes, Dear,” Daisy said, gently as she patted Lilly’s shoulder. “I think that would be wise.”

They were soon out of earshot before they could hear the rest of the conversation. M.K. looked to Nod, but his face was unreadable. Nod had mentioned he hadn’t seen his mother since his father died.

It had been years before she had seen her father, but at least her father was willing to see her after her mother passed away. Compared to Lilly, he was a bit better...but only a bit.

“You, alright?” she asked.

Nod sighed and shut his eyes. “Yes...no...not sure.” He shook his head. “Sorry about that, I honestly didn’t expect we just bump into my mother like that.”

“She seemed….nice?” M.K. replied, not sure what else to say.

Nod gave a bitter laugh. “Thanks...you know, actually she normally is. A bit air headed, but she is a good person.” 

They paused in the path as he ran a hand through his hair. “It’s just, fairies take the loss of a loved one a lot harder than humans do, and they can grieve a long time as a result.”

“Dare I ask how exactly long?” M.K. asked.

“Varies. For some it only takes like five years, others it could take decades, and maybe longer,” he raised his head up to her. “And I have a feeling for my mom it’s the century long one.”

M.K. reached out and hugged him. “Sorry.”

The tension seemed to leave Nod’s body as he hugged M.K. back. “Thanks...although, now we should really get moving. Mom maybe be an airhead, but there’s a strong chance she’s going to ask Ronin about us being here.”

“So, shortcut through the forest then?” M.K. said, “or should we just try to run all the way down to the Winter Court?”

“You guys are going to the Winter Court?!”

M.K. and Nod jumped in unison. “Who said that?!” Nod said as he got a battle stance ready.

“Me!” Marigold cried as she swung upside down off a tree branch. “After I left I decided to follow you guys.” She hopped down and didn’t seem to register the shocked expressions on the teens’ faces.

“Why are you going guys going to the Winter Court?” She bounced up and down excitedly. “Is it an adventure?! Is it? Is it?”

“I guess technically,” M.K. muttered, “but it’s hardly for fun”

“Ooh,” Margold nodded thoughtfully and suddenly snapped her fingers. “Is it a rescue? It’s a rescue isn’t?!”

M.K. exchanged a stunned expression with Nod, but the boy swiftly covered it up with a cough. 

“What makes you assume it’s a rescue?” he asked.

“You live in the human realm, but you’re clearly not here to live or you would have asked to eat some of Mom’s and Miss Lilly’s fairy food.” She counted off her fingers. “So, that means you’re here on a retrieval mission and the Summer Court fairies only bother to steal little trinkets, and you look WAY too jumpy for something small like that.” 

She raised a finger and gave a smirk. “So, matter of deduction says it’s a human and if so, only ones who still do that are the Winter Court fairies.” Marigold grinned. “So, am I, right?”

Nod blinked and scratched his head. “Dang, you’re good.”

Marigold giggled. “I read a lot of detective novels that Queen Tara brings over to me.”

“You know the queen?” M.K. asked.

“EVERYONE knows the queen,” Marigold said, “but she’s actually an old friend of my mom’s.” She grinned widely. “And she’s awesome and super cool! I can’t imagine the next queen could even be half as great as her-”

“Sorry to stop the Tara love,” Nod cut in, “but we do need to get going.”

“Oh, right, sorry,” Marigold said, but continued to grin. “So, who are you rescuing?”

M.K. sighed and exchanged a look to Nod. It seemed pointless to keep it secret with her, and who knows, maybe she could give directions. “We’re rescuing my Dad, Mandrake has him.”

“Oh, wow,” Marigold said in genuine shock. “Is he okay?”

“At the moment, maybe,” Nod explained, “but we need to get him out soon. He won’t last much longer.”

“Ooh,” Marigold said as she started to sway back and forth on her heels. “So, that’s why you need to sneak into the Winter Court.”

“Exactly,” Nod explained. “So, if you don’t mind-”

“Can I come? PLEASE!” Marigold placed her hands together. “I can help.”

M.K. blinked. The girl was a bit too enthused for this. “Thanks, but it’s too dangerous,” she said with a hand raise. “We’re already taking a risk just going by ourselves.”

Marigold flapped her wings and pointed to the woods. “But you’ll save time by taking a short cut through the forest.”

“Yeah, we know,” Nod said with a shrug, “but problem is we’ll get lost.”

“I wouldn’t!” Marigold declared and pointed to herself proudly. “I know the fairy woods like the back of my hands.”

M.K. and Nod froze and glanced to each other.

“Are you telling the truth?” Nod asked slowly. “Or are you just saying that so you can tag along?”

“Nope, I swear!” Marigold declared. “I’ve played in those woods since I was little. I’ll even...oh, let’s see,” she searched her pocket on her petal dress and suddenly grinned as she brought out a seashell. “If I get you guys lost, I promise to give you my favorite seashell! Which is a BIG deal because it’s my favourite thing!”

M.K. took the shell and looked it over. “I didn’t know they had seas in the fairy realm.”

“They don’t,” Nod muttered as he folded his arms. “How did you get your hands on this?”

“Queen Tara gave it to me,” Marigold explained. “I’m always asking her questions about the human realm, so she gave it to me as a present.” She glanced around and said in a low whisper. “I really want to go there for a visit, but Mom says I can’t go until I’m old enough.”

Nod chewed his bottom lip and looked to M.K. “The woods would be a lot faster if we had a proper guide.”

M.K. frowned as she looked at the young fairy. They shouldn’t involve anyone else, especially someone that was basically a kid, but they didn’t have much time to save her father either.

“Alright, you can come,” M.K. stated as she gave back the shell. “But once we’re at the border you’re out.”

“Aw, but I want to help,” Marigold replied.

“Helping us through the forest will be enough,” Nod said as he kneeled and patted her shoulder. “Besides, there’s a high chance of M.K. and I getting captured, and if we do, I’m counting on you to tell Ronin for me.” He gave a wink at her. “Think you could do that?”

Marigold blinked and then she beamed. “Yes! Sure, I can do that!” Her wings flapped madly as she flew ahead. “Come on, we head north for a bit. Follow me!”

M.K. giggled as she whispered to Nod. “Good excuse so she wouldn’t follow us.”

Nod gave a shaky laugh. “Thanks...but I was mostly serious. If we get into trouble, we’ll need someone to let Ronin now what happened.”

M.K. ceased her giggling. Right, that made sense.

“Guys, COME ON!” Marigold whined. “I’ve seen slugs move faster!”

“We’re coming,” M.K. called as she and Nod picked up their feet.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080

Something was amiss, but Ronin couldn’t place on his finger exactly what it was. The kids had headed over to Finn’s farm early that morning. Nod suggested getting a proper tour of the place would help M.K. take her mind off of her worries, at least for a while.

Ronin thought it was a good idea and allowed it, and had immersed himself into researching what was known about the Winter Court to attempt some kind of plan to rescue Boma. However, he had gotten so engrossed, he didn’t realize it was already half past one until he went to get a cup of coffee. Nod had said they be back for lunch, so where were they? Still at the farm?

Ronin frowned as he went to the phone. They were probably fine, but his sixth ‘Nod getting into trouble’ instincts were starting to tingle. He dialed and sat in the chair as he heard the phone ring.

“Hello?” Finn said on the other end.

“Hi, Finn, it’s me,” Ronin greeted as he straightened the papers on his desk. “I just wanted to check to see if the kids are alright.”

“Um...okay,” Finn asked, slowly. “So, why are you asking me this?”

Ronin froze, his sixth sense was vibrating now. “Because they went to your farm, and haven’t come back yet.”

There was a long pause. “Ronin, Nod and M.K. aren’t here,” Finn replied.

Ronin’s grip tightened on the phone. “But Nod said they were heading to your place hours ago.”

“I’ve been here all day and I haven’t seen them,” Finn replied. “Maybe they went into town to see Nim instead?”

Ronin scratched his chin. That was a possibility, but something wasn’t right. “Finn, I’ll call you back. I’m going to give Nim a call.”

Finn said his goodbye and once he hung up Ronin was dialing Nim’s number.

“Nim’s ice cream shop!” Nim greeted on the phone. “How can I help you?”

“Nim, it’s Ronin,” he said. “Tell me, did Nod and M.K. come by your place?”

“Yeah, sure,” Nim replied. Ronin’s body started to relax. Good, for a split second Ronin thought they were up to something crazy.

“And I gave them the maps you wanted,” Nim replied. “Sorry about the handwriting on them. My uncle didn’t have the best penmanship.”

Ronin’s body went numb. “What maps?” he asked, his voice full of dread.

“The maps of the fairy realm…,” Nim started, but then trailed off. After a moment of silence, Nim started again “You didn’t need my maps did you?”

Ronin cursed. “Of all the stupid-Where did the kids go after leaving your place?”

“T-They didn’t say,” Nim stammered. “I just assumed back to your place. Ronin, I’m sorry. I never would have lend them if I known-”

“It’s not your fault,” Ronin said, half meaning it and also thinking he didn’t have time to listen to Nim’s apology. “I got to try and track them down, but let me know if you see them.”

“Will do! And I’ll contact Tara for you,” Nim said before hanging up.

Ronin cursed again as he rapidly dialed Finn’s number and ran a hand through his hair as Finn answered.

“Ronin?”

“The kids went to the fairy realm,” Ronin answered. He was going to kill Nod when he found him. It was probably his idea to begin with.

“Are you certain?”

“They took fairy realm maps from Nim, and I haven’t seen them since this morning,” Ronin answered. “Where else could they be?”

Finn sighed. “I hate to say it, but I’m not surprised. The chances of getting Bomba back ourselves weren’t looking very high. The kids probably thought they had a better chance.”

“That doesn’t mean they should have gone,” Ronin grumbled. “They’re putting a lot at risk, and not just themselves.”

“Not saying I agree with it, but I understand it,” Finn replied. “You would do the same if it was Nod that was captured.”

Ronin sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He knew Finn was right, but that didn’t make the kids’ plan anymore stupid.

“What do you want to do?” Finn asked. 

“Gather your things and meet me at the fairy realm entrance. We have to go after them. Tara will probably meet us there after Nim contacts her.”

“Alright, I’ll see you there,” Finn said as he hung up.

Ronin dashed out of the room to practically dump his supplies into his backpack. They had to act fast, and maybe, just maybe they could find the kids before Mandrake did.


End file.
